The Son
by Elly194
Summary: The day after the first world war ended was when Germnay adopted a baby named Israel as his son and came to love him as his own, to his brother's chagrin. The boy grows up as a Jew, but the time of the Holocaust is approching. Can Germnay proetct his son or will he be one of the Six Million? Whose side is Prussia on? And who is Israel's actual father that left him on the doorstep?
1. Finding

Right after World War One:

It all started the morning after Germany was forced to sign the humiliating Versailles treaty.

He couldn't recall the last time he felt so… so ashamed. Not to mention angry. Angry and the other nations for having caused all of this. That damn treaty. Damn France and his treaty! He felt like hitting something, or rather someone. France, Enaglnd, America…oh, he would just _love_ to smack those smiles off of their faces!

He recalled every detail of having been led into the courtroom in chains and only having those chains taken off in order to essentially sign himself away. He had been forced to take all of the 'blame' for the war, when it had really all been Austria's fault! Why blame him?! And then force him to pay so much, how could his economy recover from both a war and all his new war debts?! His brother, Prussia, had told him not to worry, assuring him that all would be well and then going to have a beer but Germany was realistic. He knew they were in trouble. How could he pay all of this debt off?

But really the debt wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the humiliation. He was used to being the strongest. Unbeatable. A powerful empire. A nation to be reckoned with. How could he have lost?! How was this possible? How could the Allies have possibly defeated him?! He was the strongest, he was the German Empire!

He would give anything to defeat those Allies and show them who was boss. Anything to get that treaty off his back. Anything to absolve himself of this humiliation.

_Anything. _

He rubbed his temples, he had such a headache. He just couldn't think of a way to possibly pay off this debt. He looked at the couch and saw Prussia asleep. Lucky. He could sleep without having to worry about anything. How could his brother possibly be so worry free? How he think that even after this horrid defeat that everything would be okay?!

He sighed and decided that there was nothing to do about his brother he couldn't force him into being a practical person after all. Instead he simply rolled his eyes decided to go outside and see if there was any mail, perhaps the annoying little Italian had sent him something. He had been trying into contact with him ever since he captured him after all, not that Germany wanted to talk to him at all.

And it was once he stepped out onto the porch that everything changed.

Something obstructed his path. Causing him to nearly fall unto the hard sidewalk. He managed to catch his balance before he could fall to the ground. He let out a sigh of relief and then perked his ears up when he heard a wail behind him.

He looked under his leg and cried out in shock before leaping back. His cry of shock caused Prussia to sit bolt upright and wake up, cursing and rubbing his eyes.

"West?" he moaned, "Luddie? What's wrong?"

Germany did not listen to him But instead gazed down at The source of his shock. A tiny bundle of blue and white blankets wrapped around a small creature that was bawling its eyes out. Germany knelt down next to it and cocked his head to the side.

The creature was small; he didn't even know a person could be so small. It waved its little fists about, its face screwed up as it wailed. It had a tuft of dark hair on its head and no teeth.

A baby.

Germany looked from side to side as of expecting its parents to come out any second now to reclaim their child. He looked for an explanation to why the child had been abandoned on his doorstep.

Whose child was this?

He bit his lip and gingerly picked the child out of the blankets. He looked the crying baby up and down. He didn't have any deformities and nothing looked to be wrong with him…why abandon him on this doorstep? Why not give him to an orphanage?

A slip of paper fell out of the blankets. He arched a curious eyebrow. Hm. Perhaps it was the latter that room held the answers to all of his questions. He carefully cradled those sobbing child in one arm As he picked up the letter however when he looked that it he couldn't understand what it said, it was written in some sort of weird and almost ancient lettering

"Hey West!" Said Prussia coming into the room however he saw the child in Germany's arms and let us shocked gasp. Before he could even ask questions Germany turned and ordered his brother, "Quickly bruder, go call Austria and see if he knows anybody that knows…Hebrew."


	2. Finger

After calling Austria, Prussia sat down across from his brother, who was gazing down at the crying child with moderate interest.

"Who do you suppose it's parents are?"

Prussia shrugged and said, "dunno, don't really care, what are we gonna do with it?"

"It would depend on what the note says," sighed Germany. The child let out a wail even louder then before and Prussia winced.

"Ugh! Could you get it to shut up, West?" moaned the Prussian, grabbing his ears. Germany sighed and tried to rock the baby to sleep.

"I know nothing of children but I'll try," he sighed, "why do you suppose its parents would abandon it?"

"Maybe because it cries so much," huffed Prussia in an annoyed tone. Germany sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I somehow doubt that, bruder, all babies cry."

"Ugh! Well, thank God we don't have kids!"

Germany chuckled and said, "why don't you go drink a beer while I try and calm it down? It'll likely calm down faster if you're not in here screaming for it to do so."

"Deal!" cried Prussia happily, leaping up and gratefully running into the kitchen. Germany rolled his eyes once more and then let out an exasperated huff as the baby wailed louder then before.

"Shhh, shhh, there, there…" muttered Germany, bouncing the baby up and down and patting it on the back. The child finally stopped waling and looked up at the German. Germany was surprised, the baby's eyes were not blue or green or brown or any normal color, they weren't even red like Prussia's, they were instead a deep shade of gold, like two precious coins. The child blathered something in baby talk and reached up for the man, his tear-filled eyes shining with curiosity.

"Hello, little one…" chuckled Germany and an odd emotion filled his stomach when he looked into the child's eyes. The baby cooed softly and smiled up at the man. He continued to blather in his baby speak and Germany couldn't hold in a little chuckle.

"I wonder if you're a boy or a girl…" he muttered, he decided there was no other way to tell then to check 'under the skirt' so to say. He only took a quick glance and then couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Boy, thank God," he sighed, quickly covering the baby boy up again once he had confirmed his gender, he decided taking care of a little boy would be far easier then taking care of a little girl. The child giggled and Germany lifted him up slightly. He looked the baby boy up and down and chuckled.

"You're a handsome little boy, you are, why would your father want to abandon you?" he muttered. The baby clapped his hands and giggled. Germany couldn't help but smile.

"Very cute," he admitted. The child yawned and Germany once more cradled him. The baby started fiddling with his zipper.

"Oh, nein, nein, don't touch that, little one," he said, nudging the child's hands away from his zipper so that he wouldn't hurt himself. The baby cooed and grabbed his finger. Germany, surprised, flinched slightly. He looked down at the child's hand curled around his finger. He looked back into the child's doubloon colored eyes. They had an almost knowing look to them, like the child knew what he was thinking. The baby then yawned and snuggled up into the German's chest. His little chest rose and fell as he dozed off once more, his hand still curled around his finger.

Germany felt oddly calm and with the child under his arm and with the child's hand curled around his finger. He looked down at the child's hand and his finger and a small smile played on his lips.

What a sweet little boy…" he couldn't help but think. He sighed contently and absentmindedly hugged the boy closer. The child cooed softly in his sleep and snuggled up to the German; he looked down at the child and pursed his lips.

"Your father was a foolish man little one," sighed Germany, "foolish for giving you up."

And yet, Germany realized, the child was snuggling up to _him_ and clutching _his_ finger dependently, as if he were his father.

Him…his father…

Hm…

Germany had very little experience with children, he had never raised one, ever, in fact now that he thought about it…he had never even _held _one! This child was the first he had ever held…were they all this cute; did they all grab fingers so tightly?

Germany pursed his lips as he looked down at this child who had just been abandoned by such…_fools_ of parents. Left to freeze on a doorstep. Oh, had he been fortunate enough to have a son, especially one this charming, he would never abandon him. Such golden eyes never should have been filled with tears; such a sweet child should not be put in an orphanage, waiting for the right parent, waiting for a finger to wrap his hand around…

Not when he already had one.

Germany ran his hand through the child's curly dark hair. The child let out a soft coo and squirmed. Germany smiled. He had been left on his doorstep…whoever his parents were….they had left him for him to care for…the child was his to raise, his to be a father to.

He wouldn't be a deadbeat Dad like whoever had abandoned him. The child could be his, if any nation was responsible enough to be a parent it was him.

He could raise him to be a soldier, a smart child, he could take care of him, they could watch out for one another…

Unless…

So long as he wasn't human.

Germany bit his lip, he knew if the child was a human he couldn't keep him, he would have to give him up, a nation couldn't interact with a human, it was a law, except for him boss he couldn't know any humans, much less raise them, besides it would be unwise for an immortal nation to raise a mortal human, the child would grow old and die and he would stay alive… if he was a human, he would have no choice but to give him up.

"Please tell me you're a nation, little one," he muttered to the child, holding him close, "you don't deserve to grow old and die."

"West!" cried Prussia from the door, "Austria's here!"

Germany took a deep breath and rocking the child stood up. He prayed that the letter would say that the child was a nation.


	3. Father

Austria clearly wasn't happy that he had been called in so early to act as a translator for the German brothers.

"Where's the child?" said Austria irately as he stomped into the house.

"Right here," sighed Germany, gesturing to the child in his arms.

"Hey, you got him to shut up! Nice work, West!" said Prussia with a cackle, however Germany shot him a look of pure venom and Prussia shrunk back a little.

"Can you read us this note?" asked Germany. Austria pursed his lips and adjusted his glasses and he took the note and gazed down at it. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well, you're lucky I used to work with Jews," said Austria.

"Why?" asked the German with a slight tilt of the head.

"This is written in Yiddish," explained Austria.

"Yid-wha?" said Prussia, scratching his head in confusion. Austria scoffed and looking over his shoulder at Prussia condescendingly explained, "it's the language of the Jews of Europe."

"So…is the kid a Jew?" asked Prussia.

"According to the note he is," said Austria, looking from the note to the baby curled up against the German's chest.

"What does the note say? Does it say if he's a human or not?" asked Germany biting his lip slightly.

"It says," said Austria and the other two leaned in as he began to read it aloud and Germany now realized that the note was written in what looked to be golden ink, as gold as the child's eyes.

Austria read aloud, "_To you I give My child, a Prince unlike any other. Care for him, Raise him and Protect him and above all do not keep him from his Jewish faith. Treat him as you would your own. He is named Israel and shall be a blessing unto you."_

Prussia swore and sighed, knowing that they couldn't just drop off a nation child at an orphanage, he needed to be raised y another nation. Germany by contrast smiled, his blue eyes gleamed, Prussia saw this and his lips pursed, his red eyes shining with suspicion when he saw that happy look on his brother's face, he hadn't seen a happy look on his face since the war had ended in defeat for him.

"Israel," he said, looking down at the child with a smile, "perfect name."

Austria tutted and handed the note to Germany, who quickly folded it and slipped it into his pocket as the child just started to wake up with a curious coo. He looked up at Austria and at seeing his stern look let out a frightened squeak. Germany bounced the boy and the child started laughing. Germany smiled softly and Prussia glowered and pursed his lips at seeing this.

"Well, this is a problem…"sighed Austria.

"Nein, this is perfect!' said Germany, "he is a nation!"

"Uh, West, that's the problem," said Prussia, arching an eyebrow at his brother, "we can't give him up, we have to find nation that will raise him!"

"We don't need to," said Germany simply, Austria looked at him curiously and Prussia realized what he meant and cried, "wha-?! NEIN! Nein West! We cant take…we cant…we…"

Germany frowned at his brother and said, "why not?"

"Well…he…he might have a mom or Dad somewhere."

"You read the note, he wants me to raise him, his parents gave him up, finders keepers," said Germany, then he glared at his brother and said, "and why wouldn't you want to take him in, bruder? I thought you liked cute things!"

"I…I do…b-but…" Prussia started. He couldn't speak what he was thinking. He didn't want to say why he didn't want the child in the house, he didn't want to have to compete for his brother's attention, his brother was his best friend, if he had a child to take care of however suddenly, Prussia knew, it would be all about him! He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let himself b overshadowed by this little 'Prince!"

Austria interrupted by saying, "Prussia may have a pout about him having a mother or father somewhere. The note said the baby is a Jew named Israel," he faced Germany and said, "there was a land name Israel once, thousands of years ago, except that Israel would be older then Rome, and he died hundreds of years ago. Its possible he is his father but that begs that question, if the Ancient Israel has been dead for hundred of years how could he have a son, and how could he leave him here?"

"Maybe he never really died," suggested Germany, "perhaps he is in hiding."

"Possible, not probable, but possible," said Austria, stroking his chin, then he turned to Prussia and said, "nevertheless, Germany is correct in one regard, even if the ancient Israel is his father and even if he is still alive, he abandoned him. His father, whoever he is, either could or would not take care of the boy and therefore the baby requires a parent to raise him, to teach him to be a proper nation."

Prussia sputtered and tried to think of a response to this as Germany grinned haughtily and nodded as of to say, "see, we do have to keep him.'

"But…but…we don't have any money!" Prussia finally managed to point out, "with the debt and all of this…we should give him to America, or some other country that could take care of him better, we're poor, we cant take care of a kid!"

Germany's smile turned upside down as he considered this. He looked down at the child. The baby boy cooed and looked up at him, his golden eyes shining inquiringly. Germany bit his lip and considered this. What if he couldn't take care of the baby properly? What if he couldn't afford to be a good parent. Prussia was right….perhaps…he wasn't the best nation to…

He suddenly felt a slight grip on his finger. Germany's head snapped down to see that the child had grabbed his finger once more. Germany's eyes shone curiously. The child gazed up at him with a slight smile on his little face and a shine in his golden eyes that seemed to say, 'it'll be okay, I trust you."

"I'm keeping him, that's final," said Germany determinedly. Prussia felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. Austria shrugged nonchalantly as he really could care less what the German decided to do with the child, it was Germany's decision, not his.

The baby giggled and clapped his hands happily. Germany shucked and said, "welcome to your new home, little Israel, I'm you father now, I'll protect you."

Germany hugged the baby boy to him.

"Very well," sighed Austria, "but remember, the note said you had to raise him as a Jew, and you're a Christian."

"I can bring him to synagogue, he can be as Jewish as he wants," said Germany, stroking the giggling boy's curly hair, "it doesn't matter what his religion is, he is my son now."

Austria nodded, then warningly said, "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Germany."


	4. The Lullaby

Prussia sat on the couch with his arms and legs crossed, his teeth clenched and glowering at the baby sitting on the floor. Israel, his 'nephew' as Germany hadn't hesitated to point out, had been living with them for a few days. Germany had gone out to get some baby things for Israel. .

Prussia started down as the baby hugged and fiddled around with a stuffed giraffe. He glowered down as the child giggled and tossed the toy into the air. He clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. Boy did he not want to be an Uncle especially to this kid. It was as he and fears. West had done nothing but focus on this kid for the entire time he'd been with them, he was constantly going out and getting stupid baby things for the stupid baby. And even when he wasn't going out to get things for baby Israel, his only focus seemed to be though the baby Israel. He only seemed to speak to his brother when he wanted to order him to do something or watch the baby while he was out.

It was losing his brother to petite little Jewish nation.

He clenched his fists as he looked down at the child who was giggling happily as he tossed the giaffe into the air and couaght it when it fell.

"Why did you have to show up here?" he asked the boy, "couldn't you have gone somewhere else?"

The baby giggled and just gave him a smiling, innocent little look. Prussia cursed that look which had charmed his brother into adopting him.

"Why did you have to come here?" sighed Prussia, glaring at the child, "couldn't you have gone somewhere else?"

"Ga ga!" squealed the child, giving him that big smile as his golden eyes shone like treasure. Prussia, however, merely rolled his eyes and scoffed. He wasn't falling for that look, even if the Germany had. No, he was too awesome to fall for that little smile and eye-shine. The child wasn't as innocent as he thought. He was a freeloader, a parasite and a thief, a brother thief. Prussia couldn't believe that he would have to live with this child, be his uncle, for all eternity! He was an immortal nation like them, unless something or someone murdered him he would live, forever and if Germany didn't force him to leave then he would be with them forever and ever. As a child Germany would be a father to him and when he grew up, knowing his brother, he would train him to be his soldier, his companion. Prussia's replacement…

_Maybe not_, he thought, _maybe West is just excited about adopting, he'll stop fawning over him later, then things can go back t basically normal, he wont forget me, how could he forget my awesomeness_!

He smiled hopefully and the sneered at the child and said, "I'm not intimidated by you, though, kid, West knows how awesome I am, he wont abandon me, especially for a dumb little kid like you."

Israel cooed and cocked his head to the side, smiling curiously and hugging the giraffe to his chest. Prussia sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm back! Prussia! Bruder! Could I have some help!?"

"I'm watching the kid!" Prussia yelled back, really just wanting an excuse not to get up.

"Then grab him and bring him here!" Germany ordered irately. Prussia grunted but obeyed, not wanting his brother to get mad at him and take away his beer. He grabbed the child, refusing to hold him close, instead grabbing him under the arms and holding him far away from his face or body as he carried him to the front door.

"Bruder!" said Germany heatedly when he saw how his brother was holding the child, "don't hold him like that!" Germany set a large box against the door and then took the child from his brother. Prussia grunted in annoyance as Germany cradled the boy in one arm and then smiled fondly when the baby giggled an reached up for his new adoptive Father.

"Did you miss me, son?" asked the German fondly. The baby giggled and grabbed his finger once more, squeezing it tightly.

"He has quite a grip, he's strong," chuckled the German, gesturing for Prussia to get the box. Prussia decided lifting the heavy box all the way up the stairs was preferable then having to hold the boy so he obeyed. The brothers both went up the stars, Prussia grunting as he heaved the heavy box behind him and glowering at Germany's back as he talked to the baby despite the obvious fact that being a baby, Israel couldn't understand him.

"You'll make a good soldier when you grow up, little one, with my assistance of course," Germany said, then an angry look came to his face as he thought of the Allies, he clenched his teeth and muttered, "when you get older, perhaps you could help me to get back at the Allies."

Israel cooed curiously and cocked his head to the side, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"Oh, the Allies cheated me out of victory in the war and blamed me for something I didn't do," Germany explained to the baby.

"He's a kid, West, he cant understand what you're saying!" sighed Prussia. Germany ignored him and continued to fume as he thought of the smug faces of the Allies.

"They've done a lot of bad things to me and your Uncle, but not to worry, little one, I'll get back at them."

Israel let out a frightened squeak and his golden eyes filled with tears. Germany saw his and a sympathetic smile played on his lips. He patted the child on the back and said, "I said get back at them, not you little one, you didn't do anything, don't cry."

Israel calmed down and started fiddling with the buttons on his adoptive father's shirt, Germany smiled and then decided not to mention the Allies around the baby again, the little boy was clearly too young and innocent to know about his anger, the unfairness of the treaty, or of revenge schemes, he would wait until the child was older to discuss such topics with him.

Prussia absolutely refused to assist Germany in fixing the crib for the baby an instead stomped out huffing and puffing. Germany decided it was just a phase, he would come to care for the child eventually, he was his uncle after all.

Israel cooed and arched his head curiously to the side as Germany strayed to work on putting the wooden frame of the crib together. Germany set the baby down on his bed so he would be safe while he was working.

"Oh, don't worry about him, little one," said the German lancing over his shoulder at the child, "he'll come around, but he's more of a child then you are, he gets jealous, and he never really was the parenting type anyway, believe me I was raised by him."

Israel let out a squeal of delight and then suddenly hid under the blankets.

Germany chuckled and smiled. He couldn't think of a reason why Prussia couldn't learn to like the boy, it was one thing to dislike another nation who had done something wrong but the child was an innocent. Prussia wasn't angry at the Allies for forcing the Versailles treaty on them but he was mad about Germany taking the little Jew in? It didn't make sense, not that Prussia often made sense but nonetheless, Prussia would warm up to the child. He was certain of it.

Finally the crib was finished. Germany wiped his brow and gave a nod of approval. Good, now the child could have his own place to sleep until he was old enough to get a bed. How long would it take him to grow old enough for a bed anyway? And how old did he have to be to start talking? Or to hold a gun? God, he had a lot to learn about this whole parenting thing.

"Alright Israel," said Germany, turning back around, "your bed is all finished and… Israel?"

He looked at the bed and to his surprise; the child was not there.

"Israel?" he said, arching an eyebrow, he whipped the blanket off of the bed and the child wasn't there. Panic welled up in him and he looked around the room.

"Israel?! Israel, where-?!" he started to cry in fear. However a tiny giggle hit his eardrums. He perked up his ears and then looked where it had come from, under the bed. To his amusement and relief, the child was under the bed, safe and sound, cured up in a ball, giggling.

"There you are," he sighed. The baby squealed and reached for his father. Germany grabbed the child and lifted him out from under the bed.;

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, little one," said Germany, putting the child in the crib. The baby looked around his new environment and cooed in delight. He then looked up at his father once more and giggling reached for him.

Germany however, stepped away from the crib in order to put the box away. Israel's wide smile disappeared and he let out a frightened coo now that he was in the crib alone by himself. Tears came to his golden eyes and he suddenly burst into tears.

Germany's head snapped back over to the crib and he quickly went over and picked the child up. He cradled him under his arm but Israel continued to wail. Germany bit his lip and racked his brain for a solution to this. He tried to think back and remember how other people calmed their children when they cried. He recalled one time when he had seen a women sing to her baby to get it to go to sleep. He tried to think of a lullaby and one came to his head. He went a little red, however, knowing he wasn't the greatest singer in the world. He figured if he sung Israel would either stop crying or would only cry louder.

He decided to take the risk and in the softest voice he could sung to the child the only lullaby he could remember:

"_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Mit Rosen bedacht,  
Mit Naeglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck'  
Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt  
Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Von Englein bewacht  
Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum  
Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies  
Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies"_

The child stopped crying immediately when his father started to sing to him, his eyes widened and he looked up at his father curiously before smiling, cooing, yawning and then cuddling up to his father and starting to snooze peacefully.

Germany sighed with relief and then smiled fondly when he saw the child calmly resting, snuggled up to him. He gave the boy a small kiss on the head and then put him into the crib and tucked him in.

"Guten nacht, son," he said, turning off the lights so that the child could rest.


	5. Hit

A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading and thanks to the people who reviewed! I love reviews! One of the questions I got was what the lullaby Germany sang Israel was called. Its an old lullaby called Brahm's Lullaby, which is actually also a popular Jewish lullaby, look it up. It's a very pretty song!

Anyway, on with the show!

8888888888888888

A few years later:

Germany swore as he finished up yet another cuckoo clock.

God did he hate the Versailles treaty.

He set the cuckoo clock aside. One down…God only knew how many to go.

He shoved the clock aside and then, frustrated, tossed his hammer aside and rubbed his temples. He could practically hear the mocking voice of France in his head. "_I must say, Ludwig, you're a lousy fighter but you make great clocks, Honhonhon!"_

_Keep laughing, Frenchman, you wont be for long,_ thought Germany angrily however a small tug on his leg snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down and his angry glare melted away when he saw it was none other then a curly haired toddler. The child tentatively looked up at his father, his golden eyes shining with curiosity and hesitancy.

"Papa?" peeped the child quietly, "are you finished working?"

Germany sighed and grabbed the child. He sat the boy on his lap and said, "I'm not quite done, I've got a little while to go, but I can take a break if you need something, mein Sohn."

Israel picked up one of the little wooden birds off of the desk and fiddled with it. The child didn't answer right away but instead looked blankly down at it. Germany sighed. He was worried about his son. The child was so…quiet. It was as if he was constantly in deep thought. He rarely spoke except to his father, when strangers came over he hid. If the child was any quieter he might have been mistaken for a mute. Nonetheless Germany, being his father and therefore knowing him best could recognize the look his child was giving the wooden bird as one of troubled contemplation. Something was upsetting his son.

"What's wrong, Israel?" he said gently. The toddler bit his lip and hugging the wooden bird to his chest admitted, "Uncle Gilbert…"

Germany let out a grunt of frustration at the mention of his brother. Damn Gilbert! Couldn't he be a proper uncle for once?!

"What did he do this time?" said Germany. The child winced as Germany's tone clearly indicated the anger he felt. At seeing that he had scared the boy Germany sighed and patted the child on the head to calm him don't.

"It's okay, little one, just tell me what your uncle did," said Germany.

"Promise you wont get mad at him first," said Israel.

"Tell me what he…"

"Promise first."

"Israe-"

"Papa!" said Israel desperately and his big golden eyes widened sadly. Germany sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I swear I wont if you tell me what he did," he said. Israel bit his lip, and then looking down at the floor mumbled something so quietly Germany couldn't hear him.

"Israel, speak up, I cant understand you."

"He hit me," said Israel.

It took Germany a minute for this information to register fully and when he did he sat up and yelled, "HE DID WHAT?!"

Germany, cursing, put the child down on the floor and stood up to go punish his brother for this, however the child grabbed his arm and weeping cried, "Papa! No! You promised!"

"That was before I heard he _hit you_!" cried Germany furiously, "yelling at you or cursing you is one thing but he hit you, it's only fitting I _hit him_ back!"

"No, Papa!" cried the child, his eyes streaming tears, "its my fault anyway, I was annoying him, I deserved it…"

"Stop blaming yourself every time he does something wrong, Aviel!" cried the German in exasperation, using the child's human name. Indeed the boy never seemed capable of thinking that his uncle was being a jerk on his own accord, he always seemed to think that whenever his uncle was mean or abusive to him it was somehow his fault.

The child looked down at the ground, going red in embarrassment, his golden eyes sad. Germany sighed and shook his head before picking the boy up and sitting back down.

"What am I going to do with you, Israel?" he sighed, hugging the boy, the child shrugged.

"Fine, fine, I wont punish him this time, for your sake only," said Germany, "but if he ever hits you again…"

"Thanks, Papa," said the child, finally giving him a little smile. The little smile was worth it. Hew would yell at Prussia later, for now he was content spending some time with his young son…

"Doitsu~!"

Oh, damn.


	6. Italia

Hey guys! Thanks so much for viewing and reviewing! Reviews keep me going!

On with the show!

888888888888888888888

"Italia!" spat Germany angrily as on a short nation peeked through the window (he really had to start closing that window.) That curl on the Italian's head bobbed up and down and the young nation himself smiled happily.

"Doitsu~!" said the Italian in a cheerful tone, "I came over to visit!"

"Did you have to?" Grunted the German in an annoyed tone. Israel meanwhile took one look at this strange nation, let out a frightened squeak, and ducked behind his father. Germany sighed and looking down at his son assured the boy, " it's okay, son, he wouldn't hurt you in fact I don't think he has the ability to, or the bravery to for that matter. His name is Italy, I think I told you about him."

Italy noticed the child and beamed brightly, "Ve~! Ciao little guy! Who are you?"

The child didnt answer but instead and bit his lip in a frightened manner and as he hid behind his father and clutched his father's uniform. Italy frowned and gave the child a sympathetic look. "Ohhh, don't be scared of me! I wont hurt you~! I wont hurt anyone~!"

"Won't or can't?" said Germany with a sneer. Italy turned his attention back to the German and smiling asked, "Doitsu, who is this?"

"This is my son, Italia," Germany explained. The Italian grinned from ear to ear and happily cried, "ve~! You have a son?! I don't remember him from when I was here before!"

"That's because they only took him in there I recently, Italia," said Germany, "I found him after the war ended, his parents whoever they are left him on my doorstep so I took him in."

"Really?" said Italy with a smile, his brown eyes shining with admiration for the German, "that was so nice of you! Taking in a poor little orphan!"

"He's not an orphan," said Germany sternly, "I'm his father."

"Ve, oh right, sorry, didn't mean to offend!" said Italy backing away slightly and smiling timidly. Germany gave a curt nod and stiffly assured the Italian, " you are forgiven."

"Yaaay!" cried Italy happily, leaping through the window and grabbing the German in a tight hug. The German gagged and then shoved the Italian off of him angrily.

Italy then turned his attention to the little boy and kneeled down in front of him. He offered the boy his hand to shake. Israel looked uncertainly from his father to the Italian. Germany smiled slightly and nodded for the boy to go ahead. Israel looked nervous but at his father's will he shook the Italians hand nervously.

"What's your name?" asked the Italian cheerfully. The boy looked down at his feet and in his shy, quiet voice Muttered, "Aviel."

"Ve, that's an interesting name!"

"It's Hebrew," admitted the child. Italy's eyes brightened with curiosity.

"Hebrew?" He repeated, "Are you Jewish?"

Israel nodded.

"Ve, But Germany," said the Italian looking over his shoulder at the German, "I thought you were a Christian."

"I am," said the German, "But my son isn't, His parents apparently wanted him to be raised Jewish, so I've been letting him go to synagogue, He is a Jew even if I'm not."

"Oh," Said Italy brightly, "Well that's nice of you! Do you like being Jewish, Aviel?"

"Mm hm," said the child with a nod, still not looking be Italian in the eye. The Italian smiled brightly and said, "Have you had your bat mitzvah yet?"

"For him it would be a Bar mitzvah, Italia, and he's only five! He doesn't have a bar mitzvah until he becomes a man," Said Germany with a roll the eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it though," admitted the Jew, a smile playing on the edge of his lips, "being a man."

"Ve, You should also enjoy being a kid for as long as you can, Aviel!" Italy advised the boy, "You have the most fun when you're a kid~!"

"I guess," said the boy with a shrug.

"What you like doing for fun Aviel?" asked the Italian cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Papa got me a tricycle for my birthday," said the child finally looking up and smiling, "I like riding it."

"That's an understatement," said the German with a smile, Knowing that the young Jew was so rarely separated from the trike it was practically a part of the boy. Italy However took one look into the child's eyes and his eyes brightened with recognition.

"Ve, Hey you look familiar!" cried the Italian, "What is your country name?"

"Israel," Said the boy shyly and the Italian's eyes Sparked with amazement.

"Ve! You mean the one my Grandpa Rome fought!?" Cried the Italian, "But your so Tiny and young!"

"Wait, wait, wait," interrupted Germany waving his hands around a bit and suddenly looking interested, "Are you telling me that you know of an Israel?"

"Si! Si!" cried the Italian nodding, Israel looked up at the Italian, His golden eyes shining with inquisitiveness.

"What do you mean Rome? When could Rome have fought Israel?" asked Germany.

"Ve, when I was a little boy and My Grandpa Rome was still alive He used to tell me about all the countries he had fought And he showed me pictures of them too, He drew me some. One of them was of a man with golden eyes and curly black year just like Aviel! Grandpa Rome told me the country's name was Israel and that he had been one of the toughest and hardest of the countries ever."

"Could that be Israel's father?" muttered Germany under his breath, stroking his chin. Italy shook his head slightly And said, "Probably not since Grandpa Rome killed him, But he could be his grandpa or maybe related to him somehow. He must be if he looks just like him and has the same name!"

Could you show me a picture of this Israel that your grandfather fought?" Asked Germany. Italy smiled happily and nodded eagerly, "ve~! Sure! Sure! Anything for you, Doitsu! Just come over to my house tomorrow and I'll show you the picture! And you can bring Aviel too!"

Germany smiled down at his son and inquired of him, "What do you think son? Would you like to go to Italy tomorrow? I hear it's a very nice nation, and you cant stay in Berlin forever."

Israel's golden eyes flickered from his father two of the Italian and then he gave the slightest of smiles and nodded.

"Ja, then," said Germany with a nod to the Italian, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yaaaay!" Cried the Italian joyfully yanking the German into a hug, "Doitsu and His son is coming over tomorrow! I'll make lots of pasta!"

"Get off of me!" said the German, Shoving the Italian off, "Auf Windersehn."

"Ciao!" Said the Italian waving as he walked to the window and leapt out. Germany sighed and shook his head slightly, Somehow thinking he was gonna regret this.


	7. Hit Back

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing, I love my reviews and my viewers! This chapter's a little short, but I'll try to get chapter 8 up soon, it'll be much longer!

Lets go!

8888888

"_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Mit Rosen bedacht,  
Mit Naeglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck'  
Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt  
Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Von Englein bewacht  
Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum  
Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies  
Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies"_

Aviel let out a small yawn and said, "Good night papa," Before rolling over and quickly falling asleep. Germany gave a small smile and to the boy in, giving him a small kiss on the head and muttering, "guten nacht, mein Sohn."

With that he shut down all the lights and closed the door So that the child could sleep in peace. He sighed in an aggravated looking to his face as soon as he shut the door. But the boy was asleep, now to business.

He marched down the stairs, into the living room and saw his brother Sitting on the couch and Drinking a beer.

"Bruder…"

"Hm…?" Prussia started to say however As soon as he turned around his brother dealt him a firm slap across the face. Prussia reeled then dropped his drink. Prussia swore and rubbed his sore cheek, Then glared up at his brother, Knowing why he just been slapped.

"How dare you?" hissed Germany in anger, "How dare you hit him? Can you for once be a good uncle!?"

"He started it!" cried the Prussian, "and I don't even wanna be his uncle!"

"He started it? How did he start it, bruder, he's a child! And aside from that, he's Aviel! When has he ever done anything wrong?!"

"He was annoying me while I was trying to a talk on the phone with France," snarled the Prussian, " he kept wanting me to go biking with him."

"How was that him starting it?!" sighed Germany with a roll of the eyes, "he just wanted to spend time with you! Why cant you ever just spend time with him? He loves you."

"I don't want to play with the brat!" snarled the Prussian, "he's annoying as hell! It's bad enough that you are constantly spending time with him, I'm not letting him get to me!"

"Get to you?" hissed the German in anger and confusion, " if I didn't know better, bruder, I would swear you thought of him as more of a thing then as a child, your nephew."

"And what if I do?" hissed Prussia. Germany blinked in surprise and then glared. He slapped his brother once more across the face, causing his brother to get a slight bloody nose. Prussia cursed again as he wiped the blood from his face.

"If you ever hit him again," Germany warned in a dangerous tone of voice, "I'll kick you out of this house, and I don't care if Aviel tells me not to. Whether you like it or not, bruder, Israel is my son, this is his home, and he is part of our family. You can either accept that, or get out."

With that the German turned on his heel and stomped out of the room angrily. Prussia cursed and rammed his fist into a nearby wall. His eyes flickered over to a picture of Germany and the young Israel, Israel sitting on his bike and smiling happily.

Prussia glared right into the frozen eyes of the child and hissed, "I wish you were dead."


	8. Rome

The next day in Italy:

Israel was amazed.

Rome was like no city he had ever seen, it was huge. The buildings were so wonderful and great the decorated that it was almost overwhelming. He had never been outside Berlin in his life and therefore he wasn't used to strange places, it was both amazing and scary to the toddler and he was sure to keep a tight grip on his father's hand the entire time. Germany smiled when he saw how amazed and scared the child was, he could relate, he was a bit of a shut in two and Italy was a fabulous get confusing nation.

"Are you alright son?" Germany asked glancing down at his son. The boy winced and then smiled shyly up and his father and nodded once.

"I like the city, papa," the boy confessed meekly. Germany chuckled.

"Do you now?" chuckled the German, " it is a very nice place isn't it? Perhaps we should come here more often?"

"Maybe," said the child with a shy shrug.

Germany smiled slightly but before he could say anything else to the boy there was a loud, "Ve! Ve! Doitsu! Ariel! Over here!"

The Italian nation practically bounced up and down when he spotted the German and his young son walking down the Rome streets. Germany smiled and gave a very slight wave while Israel gave a very very slight smile and shyly nodded at the Italian. Italy ran over to the pair and grabbed Germany in a tight hug. Germany gagged and then shoved the Italian off.

"Nice to see you too Italy," huffed the German, " but let's keep physical contact to a minimum."

"Ve~! Whatever you want Germany!" cried the Italian happily, he then knelt down in front of the young Israel and offered his hand to the boy. Aviel shook it and mumbled, " shalom Italia."

"Ve, shalom to you too Ariel!" cried the Italian cheerfully, "nice of you to come over!"

"Thanks for inviting me, I like your city." said Izzy, "I like Rome, it's a pretty city."

"Ve, where's Prussia?" asked Italy curiously and Germany sighed. Ariel hung his head and went red as he blurted, "its my fault, uncle Gil didn't want to come because I was being bad and…"

"Ariel, enough!" shouted Germany forcefully, "enough with blaming yourself!"

Both Ariel and Italy winced at the shout and at seeing he had frightened the boy, Germany sighed and patting the boy on the head decided to change the subject.

"Italia," said Germany, "Could you show me where the image of the Israel your Grandfather Rome fought now please?"

Italy's eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically, "ve! Sure, Doitsu! Follow me!"

With that the Italian nation led Israel and Germany to his home. Israel was surprised by how messy it was, his papa I usually never allowed his room to get this messy, but then again he never been in another house outside of his own. He smiled and wondered what it would be like to have a house of his own when he grew up. He could keep it is messy as he liked! Unfortunately Germany saw the look on the child's face and seem to be able to read his mind as he said, "you know I'm never going to let you keep your room half as messy is this even if you move out one day."

The child blushed and muttered something shyly under his breath and Germany chuckled. He was half telling the truth however, he was not planning on allowing Ariel to grow up and then just abandon him. Even if the boy didn't live under his room forever, he would still always look after him. He was his father after all.

"Here he is~!" exclaimed Italy happily gesturing to a large mosaic on a wall. Germany looked up and his eyes brightened curiously. The image was a little hard to make out as he was made of glass and assorted colored stones however he easily the features of the man in the image. The picture showed a nation of about 20 years old standing valiantly in front of what appeared to be a temple holding a sword in his hand. He had dark hair that was curled like Ariel's however he was far too old to be Ariel. Despite that Germany looked closely at the stones that the mosaic builder had chosen for the eyes and he was surprised to see that the mosaic builder had chosen golden stones to represent the ancient israel's eyes.

"He looks like an older version of Ariel!" exclaimed Germany. Israel looked up at the image and tilted his head curiously to the side. indeed it did look exactly like him. The Israeli shrugged however, he didn't honestly care if he ever found out who his real father was, papa was his papa and Israel's real father was had abandoned him. He remembered nothing of his original parents or whether or not he had been related to the great and famous ancient Israel.

"Ve," said Italy, " and Grandpa Rome said he was the strongest nation he ever fought, even Carthage wasn't as hard to beat as him! Because he was really determined to survive and he was really protective of his temple, he was a great nation!"

Germany shook his head slightly, "if he abandoned Ariel then he's not a great nation, no matter what he did when he was alive."

Italy smiled and nodded in agreement. Germany sighed and shook his head, it was incredibly possible that the Israel in the image was Ariel's father or perhaps his grandfather but he still couldn't be sure.

"You know of anybody else who may have known of ancient Israel?" asked Germany and Italy thought for a moment and then snapping his fingers said, "sure! Egypt! He was the first country to ever meet Israel! When I was a kid the Israel and the picture here used to talk all the time of how God helped him escape from Egypt!"

Germany rolled his eyes at that and said, " That's just a story, not real."

"Ve, but even then even if the plague story isn't true then Egypt still knew Israel, if you want to find out more about him and you might want to visit Egypt!"

Germany nodded in agreement and said, " that's good idea, I suppose I can afford to make one stop on the way home."

He glanced over his shoulder at Ariel however and noticed that the boy was scaring out the window at the coliseum. He smiled and looking at Italy asked, "but for now, do you have a camera?"

Italy grinned and nodded. Germany walked over to his son and shook his shoulders slightly. Area looked up at his father and grinning pointed to the coliseum and said, " that's a really cool building!"

"They used to use it for games, in the days of ancient Rome lions and bears used to fight against humans," explained Germany and he smiled when the boy's eyes widened in awe.

"Italia!" said Germany, putting a hand around the boy's shoulder, could you take a picture of me and my son?"

"Sure, Germania!" said the Italian eagerly. Israel and Germany got into positions and before he smiled Ariel said sadly, "I wish Uncle Gil could be here."

Germany sighed and nodding said, "I know son, I know."

However Ariel perked up and smiled for the camera. Germany gave the slightest of smiles.

"Say pasta!" said Italy brightly.

_Snap!_


	9. Heiroglyphics

A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and reading! Keep them coming, they make me update faster! XD

Anyway, this is the last chapter before we get the plot offically going, in the next chapter we finally see some Nazis! WWII will start soon, but forst, lets go to Egypt!

After touring around Italy for some time, Germany and Israel bade farewell to the young Italian nation and then quickly went back to the airport. Israel arched a curious eyebrow when he heard his father order a plane ticket to Egypt rather then back to Berlin.

"Papa," squeaked the young Israeli, "why are we going to Egypt, I thought we were going back home! Uncle Prussia will be worried!"

Germany sighed and shook his head slightly, "I don't think..." he started to say but when he looked down at his child's eyes and saw the golden dablooms were wide with sadness he decided against saying that Prussia wouldn't care if he and Israel were late coming back home.

"We just need to stop off at Egypt really quickly Israel," said Germany, "I promise you it won't take long, I just need to find out more."

Ariel looked a little hesitant, clearly the boy was tired from his day and already overwhelmed having been outside of home, but he nodded in silent agreement, willing to go along with whatever his father said.

It wasn't long before they arrived in a sandy nation. Israel coughed and covered his mouth and nose, Germany stooped down to pick the boy up and carry him and the boy buried his face into his father's chest to prevent himself from getting sand in his throat.

Germany wandered through Cairo for a little bit and then eventually sighed when he wasn't able to spot the Egyptian nation. He thought that they should probably start going home soon, Ariel was clearly not enjoying the desert environment. In fact, Germany was shocked that Ariel could possibly be related to a nation that had once been in the desert such as ancient Israel.

However just as he was considering leaving he felt a long blade touch his shoulder. He winced and then his head snapped to face a deadpan Arab nation who held a sword threateningly over Germany's head.

"What are you doing here?" queried the Egyptian emotionlessly. Ariel squeaked in fear when he saw the sword been held up to his father and started shaking.

"Put that thing down, you're scaring my son!" snapped Germany, and Egyptian gave him a curious look. He looked at Ariel and Ariel looked at him back and the Egyptian's eyes finally widened with shock.

"Israel?" he whispered and Germany's eyes widened in surprise.

"You... you know of him then!" cried Germany but Ariel looked confused.

"But I've never met you before," squeaked the Israelite. Egypt looked closely at the boy and then arching an eyebrow shook his head slightly.

"He looks exactly like him," muttered the Egyptian and then he looked to Germany and queried, "did you say he was your son?"

"Ja," said Germany then he admitted honestly, "not by blood though, I found him on my doorstep, I adopted him. But he's still my son!"

Ariel looked at his father appreciatively while Egypt stroked his chin.

"Come with me," said the Egyptian, putting down his sword and gesturing for them to follow him. Germany looked hesitant but then again he had come for answers so he followed the Egyptian, carrying the young Israelite in his arms.

Egypt led the father and son to what appeared to be a large temple. Israel looked up in awe, wondering how a building that was so obviously incredibly old could stand for so long without being damaged or destroyed. Hadn't Egypt been touched by the Great War that papa was always fuming about?

The Egyptian lead the German and the Jew through the temple and finally to a room that was empty, but made up for the fact that it was so empty by having hieroglyphics all over the walls. Israel looked around, his golden eyes wide with surprise as he said, "uh oh, I hope you can clean this up before your mom gets back Egypt, papa says that drawing on the walls is bad!"

Germany chuckled and Egypt glared at the young Jew before saying, "my mother's dead."

Israel paled and blushing muttered his apologies. Egyptian ignored him and instead led them to a nearby wall of hieroglyphics. He gestured to the wall and said, " when I was a child, my mother used to always draw hieroglyphics on the walls whenever something big happened to us. One day, during a big famine, a young boy about my age came to live with us."

He gestured to one picture and Germany looked up and his eyes widened in slight surprise when he saw an image of a young boy with black hair and golden eyes and entering what appeared to be large house and being welcomed by what appeared to be a picture of the younger Egypt and his mother.

"But after some time, the boy, who was named Israel, became too powerful," said Egypt and he gestured to another picture, one of the same young boy now trying to lift up the heavy brick while Egypt's mother whipped his back, "so my mother decided to enslave him."

Ariel shuddered and Germany gripped the boy close.

"But," said Egypt, " after some time, a man named Moses came and threatened that if we didn't let the Israelites go, then their God would destroy us. We didn't listen and well..."

He gestured to the last hieroglyphics on the wall, which was of the same young Israelites boy fleeing the red sea, being led by a golden light that Germany could only assume was God. There were also images of blood, fire, bugs, and darkness assaulting the painted Egypt and his mother.

"Israel was led out of Egypt by his God, and this boy you claim to be the father of," said Egypt, "looks exactly like him."

"Could ancient Israel be his father of grandfather?" queried Germany, but Egypt shook his head.

"Impossible," said the Egyptian, "Ancient Israel was killed years ago, if he did have a son he would be your age right now, not a toddler."

"How do you know Ancient Israel died?" said Germany with an arch of the eyebrow, "maybe he survived and..."

"I was there," said Egypt simply and Germany frowned and then nodded in agreement. Egypt glanced over at Israel and then back to Germany before in an ominous voice warning, "be warned, German, son or no, the child is a danger, he sent plagues on my house and if he is the Holy Land, then his God will do worse to you of you don't defend him."

Germany glared and gripped the child to him protectively, "He's my son, I wont hurt him."

"_You_ may not," said Egypt, "but there are many people who would."

The German glared and rolled his eyes saying simply, "nothing's going to hurt him while I am around."

Ariel smiled from ear to ear. Germany sighed and decided he was through with this search, he and Ariel both want to go home, he had been found out anything new about who is Israel's birth father could possibly being quite frankly, he was getting tired, he wasn't a detective.

he bade the Egyptian goodbye and then left with his son. Egypt looked at them as they left and then shook his head slightly, then looked up at the hieroglyphics of the child ancient Israel lifting heavy bricks as he was whipped. He sighed and shook his head slightly.

"It was a mistake of us to enslave you, Ancient Israel," he muttered, " hopefully there isn't another country that will be stupid enough to do the same to your descendant."


	10. Bullies and Crooked Crosses

A/N thanks for reviewing everyone!

P.S sorry about the Aviel/Ariel confusion but I fixed it up, spell check was working wrong. It's supposed to be Aviel, far better then Ariel (I wouldn't name Israel after the little mermaid XD

1933:

"I'm worried about him."

Austria glanced up at Germany, "why?"

Germany sighed, " he's been coming home from synagogue and from his bike rides lately..."

"And?"

"Bloody, beaten up, he always says that he fell or he said something bad to the rabbi and the rabbi smacked him, but seriously, has Aviel ever said anything wrong, when has he ever cursed anybody? He's lying, somebody's been beating him up..."

Austria pursed his lips and opened his mouth to say something but Prussia interrupted:

"Serves the brat right!" he said, "I'd punch him too but..."

"Complete that sentence at your own risk, bruder," hissed Germany dangerously and Prussia quickly shut up, scowling at his brother and muttering angrily under his breath.

Austria suggested, "you should follow him to synagogue tomorrow."

Germany sighed and nodded in agreement, "a good idea..."

At that moment there was a slam of the door and the three German nations turned. Germany's eyes widened and he leapt out of his chair and ran over to his ten-year-old son, who had a black eye and was a bleeding from his nose.

"Aviel!" he cried, "What happened? And don't you lie to me young man! Who beat you up?!"

"No one, Papa...I fell down..." muttered the child, bowing his head as if in shame.

"Israel! I know you're not telling the truth, you've been coming home a bloody mess every day! Now who's the cause of this, who's been bullying you?!"

Aviel let out a sound like a shamed puppy and didn't speak. Austria sighed and stood up and ran to get some bandages while Prussia sneered and muttered, " now that's an awesome black-eye."

Aviel glanced up at his uncle and smiled slightly, as if greeting him with his gentle grin. Prussia scoffed, rolled his eyes and turned away as Austria came in to bandage the boy's wounds after Germany cleaned up the blood and dirt from the child.

Aviel went to bed almost immediately after his wounds were fixed and the next day he said good-bye to his father and hopped on his most prized possession, his bicycle, and rode off to the synagogue. Germany watched his son go and then grabbed his brother's arm and tugged at it.

"Come on, brother," said the German nation, Prussia looked annoyed.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked.

"Just in case, I don't know how old these kids are, komm schone."

Prussia rolled his eyes but decided to come anyway, it would be good to kick some butt with west again even if it was in defense of his un-awesome 'nephew.'

The two brothers followed the boy as he quickly pedaled towards the synagogue in downtown Berlin. For a few minutes there was nothing and when Germany saw the synagogue Prussia said, "see, nothing attacked the brat, now lets…"

However as he was saying that thoughtful it's me was stuck out of an ally causing the boy's bike to lurch forward and for the boy to tumble on to the sidewalk. The child moaned and looked up. Germany blinked with surprise and then glared furiously as he spotted his son's assailants. He clenched his fists and stepped foreword to confront them while Prussia hung back. The Prussian nation tilted his head slightly to the side with curiosity when he saw that the three boys, who were at least twice Aviel's age, were all wearing a similar outfit with a similar symbol on a similar armband.

Red, a white circle with a crooked cross.

"Hey, Jew!" spat one of the youth, "come back?! Didn't we teach you your lesson last time?!"

"I'm sorry," muttered Aviel, scooting away, his tone wavering with fear, "I didn't mean to..."

one of the youths and kicked the boy in the side. The boy grunted and curled up in a protective ball, shielding his chest and head as best as he could as the three youths began brutally kick him in the side. They laughed and scorned him; calling him every bad name in the book so that by the time Germany got there he was so furious that he punched one of the youths in the face, sending him flying down onto the sidewalk. The he cursed and then glared up at Germany.

"What's the big deal?! snapped one of the youths. He then glared at the German man, his two friends got behind him as if to back him up. Germany ignored them for the briefest moment and quickly pulled Israel to his feet, brushing him off and muttering to him, " I knew there was something wrong."

Aviel didn't say anything but bowed his head in shame. Germany then turned a poisonous glare to three boys and putting a protective arm on Israel's shoulder before tuning to three voice and shouting, " what do you think you're doing?! Leave my son alone! If you touch him again I swear I'll..."

However he was cut off as one of the three youths arched a curious eyebrow and pointing to the German nation shouted, " wait, wait a minute, you're his father?!"

Germany nodded. Instantly the three boys burst into laughter.

"You?!" Shouted their leader, gesturing to Germanys blonde hair and blue eyes he cried, " but look at you, you're not a Jew, you are an Aryan!"

Germany scoffed, " an Aryan, what's an Aryan?"

"A superior man," explained one of the boys haughtily. He gestured to his friends and said, " we are Aryans, and you are an Aryan! So how could you possibly have a Jewish son?!"

"What's wrong with him being a Jew?" Snapped Germany defensively and again the three boys laughed.

"Everything!" snapped one of them, "Jews are unclean, filthy rats!"

Aviel whimpered, tears leaked from his golden eyes and Germany immediately felt furious.

"Don't you ever speak to my son like that!" the German nation snapped and again the three boys laughed. Prussia now stepped foreword, curiosity eating at him as he gestured to their armbands and queried, "What the hell is with the armbands?"

One of the boys glanced at the armband he was gesturing to and smiling proudly said, " we're Nazis."

Israel arched an eyebrow at that. Germany growled, " what the hell is and Nazi?"

"We follow the Fuhrer," said one of the boys and then he gestured to Israel and said, "we are here to free Germany from the filth of the Jewish people!"

"I don't need freeing from the likes of you!" snapped the German nation, "and if you go near my son again I'll rip your arms off I don't care what your pathetic Fuhrer says! Come on Israel, we're going home!"

"Wait! Papa! No! I still want to go to synagogue!" cried the child and Germany hesitated, he wasn't about to leave the boy alone in the presence of these three Nazis but on the other hand he had never been to the boy synagogue before and he wasn't entirely sure how to act or what to do. However he looked at the boy's wide desperate, sad golden eyes and he couldn't say no. He gripped the boy's hand and gestured for Prussia to follow but Prussia shook his head. Germany sighed but nodded in agreement, Prussia did need to follow and he'd rather not to release his brother in a synagogue. The last thing he needed was the Prussian running amok. So shooting the three Nazis a venomous glare he ushered his son to the synagogue, gripping him protectively by the hand.

The Nazis apparently decided that now that the Jew was gone they didn't need to stick around so they started walking away. Prussia was the only one left on the sidewalk and he glanced as the Nazis walked away, his eyes pinned to the symbol on their arms.


	11. Synogouge

Germany sat beside Israel as the boy bowed his head. Several times a Jew in one of the other bleachers glanced curiously over at the out-of-place obvious Aryan.

He sighed and glanced to his side to young Aviel. The boy had his head bowed and was silently muttering a Hebrew prayer. He smiled slightly. While Germany wasn't exactly a religious person he was proud of his son for being so dedicated to his faith, even if it was a faith he didn't share.

Raising Israel as a Jew hadn't exactly been easy all the time, for one thing it was kind of hard to explain to people that he wasn't a Jew while his son was, why he always bought matzo around Passover time even though he wasn't Jewish and why he always had to correct people when they wished Aviel a merry Christmas rather than happy Hanukkah. Prussia always said it wasn't worth all the effort but Israel loved being a Jew, it was a part of him, the only thing he knew about his real father was that he had been attached enough to his Jewishness that he wanted his son to carry it on. And therefore Germany respected that. And he wasn't about to let anybody put down his son for his faith.

He wasn't about to let anybody put down his son for anything.

Despite the fact that he allowed the boy to go to synagogue however, he had yet to go there himself until this point.

And he could see why Israel loved it so much.

The synagogue was quite beautiful and he had to smile when they took out the Torah scroll. The rabbi lifted up the Torah scroll and he squinted slightly and his eyes widened when he realized that it was handwritten in black ink.

The German nation glanced over at his son and smiled when he saw the look of all on the Leung boy's face as he looked up at his Torah scroll. His golden eyes widened however when the rabbi called him up and asked him to read a portion of the Torah. The boy stiffened and froze, too shy to go to the front however Germany gave him an encouraging pat and assured him, "go one, you'll do fine."

Israel looked up at his father and then smiled before hesitantly jumping out of his seat and running to the front of the synagogue. He kissed the Torah scroll and then started to read to it in Hebrew. Several of the Jews in the synagogue, did about what a skilled Hebrew speaker he was, he spoke as if it was his native tongue.

And despite not knowing what he was saying Germany felt extremely proud as he watched his son read from the Torah scroll in such apparently perfect Hebrew.

* * *

Outside of the synagogue the young Nazis marched down the street, disgruntled that the German nation had stopped their fun.

"Hey!"

The three Nazis turned and arched curious eyebrows when they saw an albino running up to them, waving a hand and encouraging them to stop.

"What do you want?" sneered one of the Nazis as the Prussian approached. The Prussian grinned and then gesturing to the swastika on their arms queried, "so what is that thing?"

The Nazis puffed out their chests confidently and one of them said, "that is a swastika, it's the symbol of our party, we Nazis adopted it and now it's ours."

The Prussian nation grinned and said, "did you now? So tell me about the Nazis..."

A/N okay, sorry about the late update, not to worry I'll update sooner and more often!


	12. Ally

After the Sabbath ended Israel introduced his father to the rabbi. The rabbi shook the German nations hand and smiled saying, "it's very good to meet you, sir, Aviel has told us a lot about you."

"Positives, I hope?" Said Germany with a slight smiled down to his boy, who smiled meekly. The rabbi chuckled and nodded.

"Positives, only positives," he assured him, "you're welcome to come back at any time. Even if you're not Jewish, we'd be happy to have you here."

Germany nodded and after bidding the rabbi goodbye he grabbed his son's hand and exited the synagogue. Israel nervously scooted close to his father who gripped his hand and assured him, "not to worry, Israel, the Nazis aren't going to come back again, and even if they do I wont let them near you."

Israel, with regained confidence nodded and stood up tall. His father led him down the synagogue stairs however almost the second they stepped foot onto the pavement there came a cry of, "Hey, Germany! HA HA HA!"

"Oh damn," muttered the German nation and Israel arched a curious eyebrow as a nation ran up to his father. He was tall, but not as tall as his father, he wore glasses a bomber jacket with a star on it and a rather goofy smile.

"America," said Germany curtly, "what are you doing here?"

Israel looked up curiously at this America and his eyes widened with realization when he realized that this was one of the dreaded Allies that his father had warned him about. He let out a small peep before ducking behind his father. America opened his mouth to answer Germany's question however Israel's cry caused him to glance at the boy. His goofy smile became gentle and he crouched down in front of the boy. Israel peeked out nervously from behind his father. Germany debated as to whether not he should tell the boy it was okay, on one hand America wasn't much of threats and he didn't think he would hurt the boy but on the other hand he was one of the Allies, and the Allies had humiliated him and were still hurting him economically.

America crouched down in front of the boy, tilting his head to the side curiously. He clicked his tongue and reached into his jacket, pulling out a piece of candy (because he being America naturally always had candy with him) and offering it to the boy.

"Hey, it's okay little buddy, I wont hurt you," he assured him. Aviel peeked out curiously and at seeing the candy in the man's hand blinked with surprise. He looked curiously up at his father as if to ask whether not he should take it. Germany pursed his lips but then nodded, it had been a very long time since Aviel had had candy (though, he thought with a clench of the fists, that was mostly America and his allies' fault.)

After getting his father's permission Israel quickly grabbed the candy and started sucking on it, his eyes widening and his golden spheres shining with glee. America chuckled and said, "there, that's much bet..."

However his eyes widened with realization as he got a closer look at the boy and he gasped, " Jacob...?"


	13. Jacob and Babysitting

A/N Like I said, updating fast and furious! Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! On with the show!

"Jacob...?"

Germany gave the American nation a look like he was from outer space as the American straightened up, staring at the Israeli in pure shock.

America ignored the German nation and stared at the young Israeli in surprise and shock before whispering, "J-Jacob...is that you? Why are you so young?"

Aviel looked and America as if he was insane and Germany finally stepped in front of his son, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the American he stubbornly said, "his name is not Jacob, his name is Aviel, Israel, he's my son."

America finally turned his attention to Germany and looked curiously between him and the young Israeli before he said, "your son? I didn't know you had a son," he then looked back at Aviel and rubbing his head said, "I-I'm sorry, he just looks exactly like him..."

"Who's Jacob?" asked Israel curiously.

"A friend of mine," said America with a hint of sadness in his voice, " from the revolutionary war, he helped me against England but right before the war ended he just up and disappeared, I haven't seen him since."

He looked up and down at the boy and then into his golden eyes before saying, "you do look just like him though, the eyes are the same especially."

Israel shifted curiously from left foot to right foot, then he looked up at his father and asked, "Papa, do you think Jacob could be..."

"Your father? I don't know son, he could very well be your brother," he then looked into America and asked, "Was this Jacob a Jew?"

America shrugged, "I don't know, he never went to church with me so he might have been and Jacob is a Jewish name, but he never told me about his religion. Why? Is Israel a Jew? But you're not Jewish, Germany, how could he be your son if he's Jewish? And he doesn't look like you and all."

"He's not my son by blood, he's my son in every other way but that, I adopted him," said Germany then he shot a poisonous look at the American nation and spat bitterly, "right after you forced me to sign the Versailles treaty!"

America smirked and said, "that reminds me, France wants to see you, you didn't pay back your debts last week, you have cuckoo clocks to make! HA HA HA!"

Germany growled and clenched his fists, tempted to punch the American but he glanced down at Israel and resisted the temptation, not wanting to start a fight in front of his son. He took a deep breath to calm himself and put his hand on Israel's shoulder saying, "come Aviel, lets..."

"Papa," Aviel interrupted meekly, "is it OK if I hear more about this cheek of person, I'm curious."

Germany's eyes widened and he looked from America to Israel. America looked just as surprised but then he grinned and shot an encouraging look and Germany before saying, "it's okay, Germany, I can baby-sit for you."

Germany hesitated, he didn't like America, America was a member of the Allies, he had caused all this mystery, he wouldn't have to go meet France if it wasn't for him. On the other hand he didn't want to drag Aviel with him so he could sit in the waiting room for hours on end and plus he really didn't want to take his young son anywhere near France of all people. He sighed and relented, nodding and then warning America, "fine, but if any harm comes to my son..."

America didn't give him an opportunity to finish; he put an arm around the boy in a friendly manner and said, " not to worry, Germany! We'll be fine! I'm the hero after all, nothing bad will happen to him!"

Germany groaned. Aviel winced however he looked up at the American nation and could help but smile slightly, finding something nice about how friendly the American was.

Germany glanced at his son and smiled slightly when he saw him smiling. He would be fine he decided. He said goodbye to his son and then started off. He glanced from left to right and suddenly realized that Prussia was missing. He would have preferred to leave the boy with his uncle.

_I wonder where he is_, thought the German.


	14. Deal with the Devil

Prussia thought that Adolf Hitler's mustache looked stupid.

He, however, resisted the urge to mock the Fuhrer's mustache, after getting in the Nazi's good graces they had told me all about the organization of the National Socialist (Nazi) party and they had especially gone into detail about how great and wonderful their Fuhrer was.

Prussia managed to convince them to get him a meeting with the Fuhrer. Only then did he reveal his identity as an actual country. Hitler was, safe to say, impressed and eager to take advantage of this.

Prussia on the other hand was as eager to take advantage of this situation as the Fuhrer was. The Nazis had only gone into one other point of their organization more then the greatness of their Fuhrer, and that was the Jews.

They hated the Jews.

Prussia had a course been able to assume that since that was why they had been bullying Aviel. Prussia himself didn't have anything against Jews per say but did he ever hate their nation. And he was fully willing to make a deal with the devil to get rid of the brat. To get him sent the way would be a blessing to the Prussian.

And the Fuhrer had promised to send him away.

"So Adolf," said Prussia, casually leaning back in his chair, "I make you the Fuhrer of Germany and in exchange you get rid of Aviel for me?"

Hitler nodded but then leaned in slightly and warned him, "however, in order for me to be able to do such a thing or to become leader of Germany I cant just have your consent, I need your brother's consent too."

Prussia clicked his tongue and his smile faltered. He sighed and muttered, "well, that's gonna be a bit harder, your guys gave his son a pretty harsh time. I don't think he's going to be forgiving after that; he's really protective of that kid. Don't ask me why because I don't know, I hate that kid."

"He's a Jew, you should hate him," said Hitler, "and as for your brother, you'll find that I'm very good at convincing people, just get him to have a meeting with me and I can find a way."

"Got it!" Said the Prussian happily standing up he gave the Fuhrer a casual wave and said, "I'll get right on that!"

Hitler, however, gave the Prussian nation a glare and said, "If you're going to work for me, then you have to salute properly." He demonstrated, sticking out his arm at a straight angle.

Prussia copied his movement and then resisted the urge to scoff; the salute was stupid he thought, he much preferred just waving. But nonetheless it would be worth it, he thought with a smirk, to do this stupid salute in order to get rid of young Israel.

He exited the Fuhrer's presence to go find his brother.


	15. Bike Teaching

"So Jacob, erg, I mean Aviel," said the American nation with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head as he accidentally gave the name of his old friend.

Israel looked shyly up at the American and then said, "you can call me Jacob if you want, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" said the American nation, not wanting to call him something if he didn't and want him to. Aviel nodded.

"It's fine," insisted the Israeli and America grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay! Jacob it is then!" Said the American nation brightly, "I was going to ask if there were any games you wanted to play until your daddy gets back?"

Aviel clicked his tongue and wondered then his eyes brightened and he said, "Well I like bike riding! That's my favorite thing to do."

America went red and looked down at his shoes before muttering, "oh...ahhh...maybe we should do something else?"

"Why?" queried the Israeli and then his eyes widened with realization as he queried, "did you never learn how to ride a bike?"

America looked up at the Israeli hesitated and then nodded, "yeah, I never did, I never had a chance to..."

Aviel smiled softly and said, "Well, then now would be the perfect time to teach you."

"Really?!" cried the American in to see asked Italy. Aviel nodded and said, "I can borrow another bike from one of the kids in my neighborhood, and then I can teach you, come on, lets go back to my house and I can show you, once you learn to ride a bike to never forget after all. Trust me."


	16. France and Anger

Germany had to exercise every bit of self-control not to strangle the grinning Frenchman in front of him. He sat across from France, clenching his fists and red in the face in anger and bitterness, glowering at him. France was smirking, leaning casually back in his seat and twirling one of his hairs around his finger.

"So Germany," said France, he opened his hand and gestured for the German nation to pay up. Germany would have given all the money in the world to be able to take out a knife and stab it through the Frenchman's hand, it was no less then he deserved he thought. He didn't want to pay another cent to the Frenchman, he was already poor enough and he needed it, he had both Aviel and Prussia to support after all.

Nonetheless he had little choice in the matter yanked out his wallet. He slammed it into the Frenchman's hand, not even bothering to take out the money since he knew that there wasn't much in there to begin with and the Frenchman would be taking it all anyway, France smiled and thanking the German in a sickly sweet voice took out all of the money in the wallet while Germany watched with ferocity. France counted what there was an then pursed his lips and frowned. He then shot the German nation a glare and said, "you're short again."

"I just don't have any more, there's too much inflation, and I'm not earning enough, there's a depression France! You can't expect me to..." Germany started to argue however the Frenchman cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"Excuses, excuses, Germany!" he snapped, "you started the great war so now you have to deal with the consequences!"

"I didn't start anything!" shouted the German nation, " Serbia started the war when he and Austria..."

But his usual arguments fell on deaf ears as France instead leaned in across the table and demanded, "the rest of the money, now."

"You've already taken the Rhineland, cant that count for something?" demanded Germany desperately.

"I'll be sure to take a more land if you don't pay up now," said France, his anger clearly building as the German nation started shaking with anger. France's eyes then darted to the wallet and he spotted a small picture. Clicking his tongue and smirking he took out the picture. Germany's heart fell and he paled.

"G-give that back," demanded Germany but France didn't consent and instead grinned from ear to ear as he looked at the picture which featured a young Israel and him standing side by side in what France recognized to be Rome.

"Who's this?" mused France, "a little boy? Is this a relative of yours, Germany?"

"He's nobody, give it back!" demanded the German nation, shaking now with nervousness as well as anger. The last person he wanted to know about Aviel was France, he did need France to have any blackmail material on him.

"He doesn't look like nobody, you had your arm around him in this photograph, is this your son Germany? He doesn't look like you..." he smiled and then waving the picture tauntingly in front of the German nation said in a singsong voice, " wouldn't it be a shame if you weren't able to care for him anymore? You know I could always take care of him..."

Suddenly unable to control himself, acting solely on instincts, Germany lunged forward at the Frenchman, dealing him firm slap in the face he grabbed the picture and then knocked him to the floor. France was shocked that the gall of the German nation. Germany huffed like an angry bull but then took a deep breath to calm himself and stood up. He tucked the photograph back into his coat pocket and shooting a glare the Frenchman said, "don't touch him, France, if you touch him I don't care about the Versailles treaty, I've already vowed to get you for this but if you touch him..."

France, undeterred, laughed, "you'll what, Germany? You're demilitarized, you can't harm a hair on my head."

The Frenchman stood up, dusted himself off and then said, "I think I should add an extra 1000 Marks or so to your debt for that punch in the face, don't you agree Germany?"

Germany didn't answer but instead clutched a shaking fist.

"Well then, I expect to be paid in a week, say hello to your little boy for me, ta ta~!" With that France exited with a wave. Germany, after the Frenchman had left finally got a chance to let out his anger as he dealt the desk of a harsh kick and then sat down, running hand through his hair and groaning. He sighed and grabbed his pocket. He glanced at the picture and gave a slight smile. He wouldn't allow France to take the boy; he wouldn't allow anybody to take the boy. No matter what, he couldn't allow himself to be separated from Israel.

_I should go get him, speaking of which, _thought the German nation, _I hope America's taking good care of him._


	17. Friends

Germany was worried as he approached his house that America had somehow either left Israel on his own, he being irresponsible, or had done something dangerous to harm Israel so he was relieved when he walked into his front yard and saw them pedaling back and forth on bikes. He blinked with surprise as he saw America and Israel racing back and forth, peddling furiously, Israel winning; naturally, he was the biker after all.

And Israel was smiling and laughing. He wasn't shy or hanging his head or blushing, but he had a wide smile on his face and looked absolutely cheerful as he defeated America at their little race. America didn't seem to mind but they both hopped off their bikes and America gave the boy a congratulatory pat on the head. Israel looked happier then Germany had seen him in a very long time. Germany couldn't help but smile. Israel had made a friend, Israel didn't have any friends but it seemed that him and America had bonded.

"Israel!" he called to his son. Israel turned around and smiled at his father, his golden eyes twinkling.

"Guten Tag, Papa," said Israel with a polite nod towards his father, running over to him and giving him a hug. Germany embraced his son and then looked up at America. He frowned, not sure what to say and for a minute there was an awkward silence between them. He was still an Ally after all, it was his fault all of this was going on, at least partially his fault, he was supporting France. He had supported France. Yet he had watched his son, and he was friends with him apparently now.

America smiled and said, " your son taught me how to bike, he's really good."

"The best," said Germany proudly then he sighed, looked at the ground and then smiled slightly at the American nation and earnestly said, "thank you...you're...more then welcome to come again if you want, if Israel says yes."

"Can he, Papa?" Said the Israeli sending or enthusiastic and happy about something then Germany had heard him in a very long time, " I like Mr. America, he's really nice, I let him call me Jacob, is that OK?"

"Of course, Israel, you're allowed to be called whatever you want as long as it's not insulting," said Germany.

"Jacob was cool, so it's anything but an insult," said the American.

"Good, because if you insulted my son I would punch you in the face," said Germany in a slightly serious and slightly joking voice and America laughed in response.

"And start another world war? Try not to, Germany!" said the American nation.

"I won't, but you may come back if you want, since Israel seems to like you."

"Cool!" said the American nation enthusiastically, "I will, definitely! I should go now, see you Jacob!"

"Shalom, America," said Israel with a wave as the American nation took off marching down the street. Germany gave his son a pat on the head and said, "It's time for bed."

Israel nodded and allowed his father to the tune into the house and backed up to his room. Germany took the boy in and said, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes," said the boy, " it was a little bad at first, with the Nazis and all, but it got way better, with America. And thanks for standing up for me, Papa."

"Of course I did, my son, I'm not going to let anybody harm you, and I wont let the Nazis go near you again."

"Promise?"

"Of course, now go to sleep."

"Can you sing the lullaby please?"

Germany smiled and nodded and then quickly began to sing:

_"Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Mit Rosen bedacht,_

_Mit Naeglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck'_

_Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Von Englein bewacht_

_Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum_

_Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies_"

Israel yawned and after saying good night to his father rolled over and promptly fell asleep. Germany gave the boy a pat on the head and then sighed.

"Nothing bad will happen to you, Israel, I'll see to that."

With that he stood up and just as he was exiting Israel's room he nearly bumped into Prussia, who was standing right near by the big grin on his face. Germany arched a curious eyebrow at his brother and just as he was about to speak Prussia interrupted by saying: "West, I have a proposition for you. I need you to come meet somebody."


	18. Ja, Mein Fuhrer

"NO!"

"Shhh! Hey! You're gonna wake the brat up."

But Germany was livid, forgetting about his son for a moment he nearly punched his brother for suggesting such a thing.

"I will _not_ meet with Adolf Hitler!" he declared.

"Come on, West, he wants to meet with you and he has some great ideas about how to get the Allies off our back, don't you want to get back at France? Don't you want to get revenge on the Allies, don't you want to get rid of the Versailles treaty? Don't you want to be strong again?" Prussia smirked when a thoughtful look came to the German's eyes. Germany hung his head and clicked his tongue, thinking to himself for a moment.

"I...I do...but Adolf Hitler is the one who runs the Nazi party, the Nazis were the ones bullying Aviel earlier! How can I elect an anti-Semite when my son is a Jew?!"

"Come on, West, just meet with him, he said he could explain everything, please? Just gave him a shot, 10 minutes, that's all he needs."

Germany hesitated, glancing from the door to Israel's room to his brother but then sighed and nodded in resignation but gave the Prussian nation a warning look and said, "10 minutes, 10 minutes only."

Prussia grinned and nodded then let his brother out of the house and before Germany knew he was standing right in front of the Fuhrer himself. The leader of the Nazi party stood up and extended his hand to shake Germany's but Germany didn't take his hand and instead gave the Nazi party leader a venomous glare and spat, "what do you want?"

Hitler smiled, but Germany could tell from the glint in his eyes that he was annoyed, "what I want this to help you, fatherland, the Versailles treaty is embarrassing and you don't deserve to be held a down by inferior nations. You should be strong, fatherland, you are Aryan after all."

"_Aryan_," spat Germany bitterly, "that's the second time I've heard that word, it doesn't mean anything to me except your men were beating up my son earlier for not being Aryan."

Hitler clicked his tongue and his face darkened but he smiled nonetheless, trying to emote a charming air, "you'll have to excuse that, fatherland, they didn't know he was your son, some of the soldiers can be roughians sometimes, you will understand that. I have nothing against your son."

"But he's a Jew and according to the Nazis you hate Jews," said the German nation with an arch of the eyebrow.

"I hate the Jews that deserve it," said Hitler simply, "but if your son doesn't deserve it, then I don't hate him. In fact it would be in your son's best interest if I were to become the chancellor of Germany, your fuehrer. I can help you build up your military, I could give you more living space, I could improve your economy and taking care of him and yourself would be far easier and you would never have to worry about France's Versailles treaty ever again. All it would take would be me becoming your leader. Come now, Germany, you're a reasonable nation, get to see a good opportunity?"

He extended his hand to the German nation, wanting to shake on it. Germany blinked with surprise and glanced from his brother to the fuehrer, clearly confused. On one hand Hitler had said but he didn't hit his son, was he lying? He had said he only hated Jews that deserved it. That seemed logical. The German nation continued to think. On one hand he didn't know this Hitler that well and he gave him bad vibes, but on the other hand, his stomach burned with anger at the French nation and at the Allies and Hitler was right, he did deserve to be strong, he _deserved_ to get revenge.

Didn't he?

He glanced over Prussia who smiled and gave him an encouraging nod, mouthing the words 'do it.'

Germany took a deep breath and then shook Hitler's hand saying, "deal then, mein Fuhrer."

Germany hoped he hadn't made a mistake.


	19. Meeting Hitler

"Papa, why are you wearing that?"

The soft, curious yet slightly shaky voice caused Germany's heart to fall as he spun to face his young son. Israel, still clad in his pajamas, looked up and down at his father's uniform. His father was dressed in a dark black SS outfit complete with a black cap with a skull and crossbones and a red armband with a monstrous swastika sticking out from the blood red cloth.

"I-I..." Germany started to stutter as the boy gazed at him with curious golden eyes. He couldn't think of the correct words to explain his actions to the boy. He sighed and hanging his head slightly said honestly, "listen, Israel, Adolf Hitler is my new chancellor."

Israel let out a small gasp of war and cried, "wh-what?! But Papa..."

"No buts," snapped Germany sternly and the boy let out a small whimper and recoiled slightly. Germany felt bad for snapping at him and walked over to him, he put a hand on the boy's shoulder and brushed his curly black hair back.

"Listen son," he said in a more gentle voice, "I know it sounds bad, but Herr Hitler has a way to get us out of this depression, and to stop the Versailles treaty. I know his men bullied you but that wont happen to you again, and he won't harm you, he only harm's bad Jews, and you're a good Jew."

Israel nodded but he still looked uncertain about this however there wasn't much he could say or do, his father was in charge after all. He nodded and said, "yes, Papa."

"Good boy," said the German nation giving the boy a small hug, " not to worry, things will get better, I can assure you of that. No come on, let me introduce you to my new boss."

Israel nodded and took his father's hand. Germany led him from their house. They arrived at the chancellery. Aviel noticed that several people were taking down the imperial German flags and replacing them with red flags with swastikas. Israel looked on with concern, he wondered if his father's president, Herr von Hindenberg, would approve of this.

"Papa, if Hitler does try to hurt me," said Israel, "will Herr von Hindenberg let him?"

"He wont to try to hurt you, Israel, you're not a bad boy," said Germany, "and if he does you wont need Herr von Hindenberg to protect you, I will. He's just the chancellor anyway, Israel, he cant do too much, he's just helping me."

Israel nodded but was still I'm convinced that he was fully safe. Every time he looked as those swastikas he felt uneasy.

But he looked up to his father who gave him an encouraging smile and gripped his hand, thinking that he didn't have anything to worry about, Papa wouldn't let him down, he would protect him.

"Guten tag, Herr Hitler," said Germany as he entered with a friendly smile. Hitler was sitting behind a desk and shifting through papers. He glanced up and his eyes met the gold and ones of the boy. Israel gave him a small smile but Hitler responded with a slight grunt and a flash of anger in his blue eyes.

"Germany," he scolded, his annoyed glare flickering to the German. Germany got the memo and extended his arm straightly before crying, "heil Hitler!"

Germany looked down at his son and gestured for him to do the same. Israel didn't like it, but he obeyed.

"Heil Hitler," said the Jewish nation with a shudder. Hitler gave a slight smile, as if mocking the boy for having to salute him in such a manner. Israel hung his head but didn't say anything.

"So, Germany," said the Nazi Fuhrer, "aside to introduce me to the Jew, is there a reason you are here? And where is Prussia?"

"I'm not sure, I think he went to go check up on the president, well I was just here to introduce Israel but... Do you have any orders, Herr Hitler?"

"Not yet," said the Nazi Fuhrer, "however I was thinking that it might be in our best interest to gather some allies before we can think of challenging the Allies. I've already been using the orders to build up our military but it could be good to have some other nations backing this up."

"Hmmm…I already have an ally, fascist Italy, he would probably be happy to sign up with me, lord knows he pops by every other day. And I could call my old friend Japan...?"

"Japan, Papa?" said Israel with meek curiosity. Hitler shot him another venomous glare for interrupting and snarled, "do not interrupt, Jew!"

Israel winced and blinked with surprise. Germany's brows furrowed and he shot a glare at the Fuhrer. He opened his mouth to demand that he not speak to his son in such a manner however at that moment the doors were thrown open by none other then Prussia himself, dressed in identical uniform to Germany, SS uniform and swastika armband.

"West! Mein fuehrer!" he cried, his red eyes wide in panic. Germany, Hitler, and Israel all winced but for any of them could even open their mouths to ask what was wrong Prussia cried, "Herr von Hindenberg is dead!"

Germany gasped Israel shuddered and after blinking away his initial shock Hitler had to hide a smile.


	20. All the Power

A/N really short chapter, forgive me!

The casket was pulled by and Aviel bowed his head in respect to the President, he glanced up at his father who stood up and saluted his president's casket as it went by. Israel glanced at his uncle, who met his eyes but scoffed and looked away from the boy. Israel sighed and then his eyes flickered to Herr Hitler.

Was he smiling?

Israel shook his head slightly and looked closer and with sick dread he realized that he was indeed smiling as von Hindenberg's casket rolled by.

"Papa..." said the boy, tugging at his father's arm and trying to point this out to him.

"Shhh, shhh, Israel, stay quiet," Germany said. Israel's eyes softened sadly and he obeyed, grabbing his father's hand and sighing, keeping his head bowed but occasionally shooting a glance at the smiling Fuhrer,

After the funeral, Chancellor Hitler declared himself Chancellor _and _President Hitler.

Now he had all the power.


	21. Japan and Forbidding

"COUNT OFF!"

"Ve~ uno!"

Israel was pumping up the wheels on his bike and glanced over his shoulder with a slight smile as he watched his father berated the Italian nation. His father and Italy had recently signed an alliance with one another, though they had been friends before they were now officially allies, they were in any future wars together.

But he couldn't help but feel bad for Italy considering the fact that his father had only gotten harsher with the alliance. Israel knew it was just because he cared for him, Germany was only this strict with people he really cared for but Italy was crying and before long was running away from the German. Israel was surprised by how fast Italy could run when he was retreating, normally he was so slow.

"Papa!" cried Israel over to his father. Germany took a break from chasing the Italian nation and panted for a minute before glancing over at his son and giving him a small salute. Israel saluted back and cried, "is it okay if I go out biking for a little?"

Germany's smile faltered and he sighed, he didn't really want his son going out on his own. Attacks against Jews had increased in the recent weeks and even though Herr Hitler had promised to tell his troops to stop he had yet to do that.

However he didn't want to disappoint the boy but he couldn't think of a way to respond. He couldn't leave Italy all by himself or else he would accompany him and Italy still had an hour of training left. Just as he was thinking about what to do there was a cry of, "Doitsu-san!"

Germany turned and Italy ran back to the German's side.

"Ve~! Hi, Japan!" cried the Italian nation happily as a dark haired Asian man approached. The Israel was distracted for a moment as he tilted his head to the side and meekly went to hide behind his father.

"Hello, Japan, I'm glad you could make it," said Germany. Japan politely bowed to the German nation and said, "it's good to meet you, I'm happy to be in an alliance with you and Italia-chan."

"Ve! We're gonna be best buddies!" cried the Italian nation happily, grabbing Japan in a crushing hug. Japan went red in the face and started stuttering, clearly disturbed by the physical contact. Germany rolled his eyes and in his attention fell on Israel shyly cowering behind him.

"Japan, meet my son," said Germany proudly as soon as Italy released Japan and the Japanese man calmed down, "this is Aviel, the nation of Israel. Aviel, mein sohn, this is my old friend Japan, I mentioned him before when we were speaking to the Fuhrer."

"S-shalom," said the Israeli, not stepping out from behind his father, far too afraid of the stranger to do so but instead glancing curiously at the Japanese man and shooting him a small smile to be polite. Japan look down at the boy and smiled, he bowed to the youth.

"It's very good to meet you, Aviel-chan," said Japan, "your father has spoken of you quite often.

"Positives only, I hope?" said the boy with a twinkle and his golden eyes and Germany couldn't help but laugh at that.

"There are no negatives to speak of with you," he assured the boy, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

An idea then struck the German nation as he looked to Japan and then asked, "Japan, my friend, would you do me a big favor and escort Israel down to the market, he wants to make sure his wheels are okay, it won't take long and I need to stay with Italy for obvious reasons."

"Ve...?"

"Of course, Doitsu-san," said Japan politely, "come, Aviel, lets go."

Germany thanked his friend and then after reminding Aviel of all of the rules he had to be sure to obey while out by himself he waved to the boy as he hopped on his bike and pedaled off with Japan at his heels. Aviel didn't speed off as he usually would but made sure to go slowly so that he was biking right next to Japan as he walked, keeping a leisurely pace and glancing from side to side. All of Berlin by now was covered by swastika banners, Israel's bikes down to town had been getting less and less pleasant with the gangs of roving Nazi officers and swastika banners fluttering in the breeze and the German people walking leisurely by as if nothing was wrong.

"How is your bike, Israel?" said Japan curiously.

"It's okay," said the boy, " but I think it could use some polish. Would you mind if we stopped off at a shop please?"

Japan would normally not wish to be schlepped all around Berlin, especially when a lot of the guards and Germans were giving him and Aviel dirty looks as if they had done something wrong by merely walking down the street. But he liked the polite young boy so he said yes.

Israel led the Japanese nation to the shop and hopped off his bike, intending to quickly run inside however he and Japan both stopped at the door as a huge sign in yellow stuck out at them, seeming to block them from entering the shop, its letters sticking out in capital bold fount:

**JUDEN VERBOTEN!**

Jews forbidden.

Japan knew enough German to be able to know what it meant and he looked at Israel with sympathy and concern. The Jew looked up at the sign, his golden eyes shining with sadness.

"I come here all the time..." he muttered, "I know the owners...how could they?"

Japan walked foreword and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder said, "Israel-chan, let me take you home, we can polish your bike later, I will help if you like..."

Israel nodded and Japan escorted him home, Israel walking his bike beside him, suddenly not feeling like walking. Japan reported what had happened to Germany, whose blue eyes narrowed with distress at this as he muttered, "fourth shop this week. I need to talk to the Fuhrer."


	22. A Talk

"Mein Fuhrer!" cried Germany, bursting into the fuhrer's office, not even bothering to knock. As he entered Hitler shoved what looked to be a pile of papers under his desk and Germany was surprised to see that he and Prussia had been going over something. Germany arched a curious eyebrow and wondered what they could have been discussing.

"Germany, what do you need?" asked Hitler charmingly and Germany responded, "I need to talk with you," he then pointedly looked at his brother and said, "preferably in private."

Prussia didn't look happy about this but Hitler held up a hand and said, "not to worry, Prussia, we can continue our discussion later. For now let me have a talk with the fatherland."

Prussia grunted but obeyed and turning on his heel started to march out of the office, shooting his brother a smirk on the way out before closing the door behind him. Germany watched his brother go and then turned to Hitler. Hitler offered him a seat but Germany refused, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"This is getting at of control you have to do something," said Germany, "my son went to town today and there was a sign that said 'Jews forbidden' on a shop. You need to take control of your soldiers and..."

"Germany," Hitler interrupted in his most innocent voice, "I'm sorry, tell your son I'm sorry, but I'm simply too preoccupied with plans to retake the Rhineland and end the Versailles treaty, I simply don't have time to exercise such control over my lower soldiers. But I've been thinking, if your son is truly threatened then perhaps it would be best if he was placed under protective custody by my best soldiers, we could send him somewhere he wouldn't have to worry about being bullied, with other Jews, he would fit in there and naturally it would be a lot safer if a war ends up coming. He could go to school and even learn a trade, all I would need is your permission and..."

"No!" Germany shouted immediately. Hitler blinked and surprised before hissing, "no?"

Germany cleared his throat and politely bowed his head before saying, "forgive me, mein Fuhrer, but I simply don't want to be separated from my son."

"But don't you want him to be among his own people? Out of the line of fire?" queried Adolf Hitler and Germany sighed.

"I want what's best for him, yes, but I home school him and he learns just fine and there are still in Jews in the neighborhood, he still goes to synagogue, I think it would be best if he stayed with me, I would just feel safer with him in my presence. You understand, don't you?"

For a minute Germany that he could see anger flashed across the fuhrer's eyes however the Fuhrer smiled understandingly and said, "of coarse, of coarse Germany. I understand completely. And as for the Jews forbidden sign not to worry."

"Mein Fuhrer," said Germany suspiciously, "you've been speaking about the Jews quite negatively in your speeches for quite some time, are you sure that this is all your underlings' work?"

"Just a lot of political speeches, Germany, I can assure you, once more I have nothing against the good Jews, it's only bad Jews."

Germany nodded and after bidding his Fuhrer goodbye he exited.

And it wasn't long after that meeting until the Nuremberg laws or put into effect, excluding the Jews from practically every aspect of average German life.

And after that Germany started to think even more that the Fuhrer was lying through his teeth and he thanked god that he hadn't sent his son into protective custody.


	23. Olympics

_"Deutschland! Deutschland! Uber alles!_

_Uber alles in der Welt!"_

Germany hadn't felt this proud and happy in a very long time. He reveled in the looks of admiration that the other nations gave him as they walked into his Olympic Coliseum. He was hosting the Olympics and was relishing every moment. He grinned and sneered when France shot him a look of bitter hatred and slight admiration. Thanks to the Fuhrer his forces had recently taken back the Rhineland. Versailles was basically dead. France had been put in his place.

The other nations whispered their admiration of him:

"That's a cool uniform, I wish my boss could give me one like that!"

"He really showed France before! He's really brave!"

"And strong! Look at all of his soldiers, see how tough they look?"

"This place is so big and cool! I love Berlin!"

"And to think he was poor just a little while ago!"

"His boss must be a great man!"

Germany's chest swelled with pride and he grinned egotistically. His brother was standing just a little while away from him, also in his SS uniform greeting some people and chatting away happily with Spain.

"Ve, Ve, Doitsu!" cried Italy, running foreword to hug him. Germany gagged but smiled slightly, he was far too happy to be annoyed with the Italian.

"Ve! Have you heard what everyone's been saying?!"

"Ja, Italia, I have," he said proudly.

"Ve, I guess your boss is a great guy after all, he's made you so strong and popular!"

"I guess so too," said Germany with a smile, glancing over his shoulder to where his Fuhrer sat. Hitler was chatting away with his generals, looking equally as proud and haughty as his nation.

"I'm happy I gave him the title, I'm happy I made him my leader," said Germany. Italy nodded.

"Germany!"

Germany glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw America coming his way.

"Hello America," said Germany, holding himself up at full height. He noticed that America looked rather stressed and tired and smiled when he realized that the Ally was still in a depression while he was doing well. He was doing better then America!

"How is your economy?" asked Germany with a brazen grin. The American nation frowned but didn't look mad at Germany for asking such a question. He gave a hesitant chuckle and said, "still not good." He then grinned and gestured around to the Olympic stadium, " so I thought it would be good to take a break and come to the Olympics, you're doing really well Germany, I wish I had a boss as cool as yours!"

Germany nodded and then America asked, "say, where's Jacob?"

As if an answer there was a sudden cry of, "Papa!" Germany turned and grinned from ear to ear when he saw his smiling son run up to him. Israel yanked his father into a tight hug. Germany smiled and patted the boy on the head.

"How are you, son?" he asked and to his delight the boy looked up at him with happiness shiny and his golden eyes.

"I'm great, papa! I haven't been better!" cried the child happily, "I was just passing by the shops and all the Nazis were really polite to me, they waved to me and all of the 'Jews forbidden' signs were even gone! Things are going back to normal!"

"Not just normal, my son, even better!" said Germany giving his son a hug. He couldn't think of the last time things had been this perfect, he had his son at his side, he no longer had the Versailles treaty to worry about, the other nations adored him, he was strong and powerful once more, he had put France in his place, and he was the envy of America.

What could possibly go wrong?

Germany and Israel as well as Italy and America took their seats. America sat next to Israel and entertained him during the boring parts where the Fuhrer strutted about the stage proudly. Germany, despite his disdain for the Allies couldn't help but smile when he saw how happy the boy was to be playing with his friend without having to worry about the Nazis bullying him or stores barring him from entry because he was a Jew anymore.

Germany's national anthem played, the Nazi soldiers proudly singing it. Israel sung along in Germany joined in:

_"Deutschland! Deutschland! Uber alles!_

_Uber ales in der Welt!"_

Germany put an arm around his son and the boy leaned against his father with a happy smile on his face as the games begun. Germany looked over his shoulder at the pouting France and gave him a small wink. France growled and sunk down in his seat. Germany hugged his son to him and sighed in content. The games were fun, and after they were over America promised that Israel could come over to his house at any time and Germany too.

"My house is kind of in disarray," admitted the American sadly, "but you're always welcome."

Germany politely said they would think about it though in his head he thought that he would never have a reason to take his son to America, their home was perfectly fine after all.

The minute that the Berlin Olympic Games war over and all of the other nations had left the Nazis went right back to being nasty to Aviel and the 'Juden Verboten' signs went right back up.


	24. Birthday

"Surprise!"

Germany uncovered the boy's eyes and he squealed with delight when he saw his birthday present. The boy had a pointed birthday hat on his head and there were several balloons around the German's living room, a recently blown out to cake nearby. Israel was being shown his actual birthday present, a shiny new red bike.

"Well?" said Germany hopefully. The child immediately ran over to the bike, examining every inch of it with wide delighted golden eyes.

"Its perfect! Exactly what I wanted!" cried the child happily. He ran over and hugged his father crying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Papa!"

"You're welcome, son," said the German fondly, "now why don't you go on and test it out? It's your birthday after all, you can go wherever you want."

The child nodded happily and then ran out of the house, wheeling his bike behind him.

"Spoiled brat," growled Prussia from where he sat reading Mein Kampf and nodding along with the Fuhrer's words, "why do you even celebrate his birthday? We don't even know when he was born?"

Germany shot a poisonous look over at his brother and opened his mouth to yell at him however at that moment Austria, from where he sat on the German nation's couch put in, "as much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point Germany, why _do_ you celebrate this day as a Israel's birthday when we don't know when he was actually born? It's not logical, it would be better just not to celebrate his birthday at all."

"You're just bitter," said Germany accusingly to the Austrian who scoffed and crossed his arms, putting his nose in the air. Indeed the Austrian was bitter at the German nation and had been taking out a lot of his bitterness on Israel, he had recently been taken over by Germany, though he had been fine with the actual takeover moving in with Germany from his house and especially having to move in with Prussia had angered him. Germany had no idea why he was taking it out on Israel and being nasty to him, however. But he supposed that blaming the Jews had become popular.

"The day I found him is good enough for a birthday, I wish I knew what his actual birthday was but this will have to do, and he's happy," he gestured to the window where the boy was happily pedaling back and forth. Italy was cheering him on and hopping up and down happily as the boy sped to and fro. Germany smiled slightly and Austria rolled his eyes.

"He's happy for now, Germany," the Austrian nation pointed out, " but I don't think your leader will allow him to be that way for very long, considering the fact that he's barred from every other place, all of the shops have been forcing him out..."

"Austria, please, it's his birthday!" said Germany, not wanting to think of all of the new laws and restrictions that had been placed on Israel's people and Israel himself by the Fuhrer. He was regretting giving the man the chancellery and allowing him to take our day by day, while he sometimes admired him for giving him an opportunity to get more land in power and for making him the envy of nations every time Israel came home crying from being bullied from another Nazi or from being barred from another shop or from being spat upon by people he thought to be his friends and neighbors for being Jewish he regretted it.

He glanced outside the window and the boy was still laughing happily, completely carefree.

"All of that stuff will go away soon," Germany assured Austria, "it's just a phase, it will get better."

Austria shook his head slightly and then turned his attention to Prussia who to his surprise was smirking ever so slightly and chuckling.

"What's so funny?" queried the Austrian and Prussia glanced up at him with a smile.

"Oh, nothing," said the Prussian nation brightly, " I'd just think west is right, things will definitely get better."


	25. Kristallnacht

A/N Agh! so stressed! I have Ap tests and my hand feel like their about to fall off! Wish me luck! I'm hoping to be an author/historian when I grow up :D

At any rate, thanks so much for reviewing! You guys give me strength! I love you all! On with the show!

* * *

"My fellow Jews!" cried the Rabbi. Germany gripped his son's hand. He looked even more out of place in the synagogue now than he had before, dressed in his SS uniform and holding his son close by, almost protectively

The Jews knew they were in danger, a Nazi officer had recently been assassinated by a Jew for sending his parents to Poland and the Nazis were blaming all of the Jews.

It was only a matter of the time and the Jews had decided that they needed god to help them and thus they had gathered in the synagogue in Germany, unwilling to let his son go out on his own any more, has came with.

"You all know!" cried the Rabbi, "that we Jews have always been a persecuted people, now is not a different time and we will get through it as we have in the past, with the help of God. We must stay together as a people, and soon this will be over, we will be free again and someday we may even be able to go back to our Holy land, to Jerusalem."

Many of the Jews' eyes filled with tears both of sadness, happiness, and hope that the prospect of possibly going to Jerusalem.

"Let us now pray to the Lord our God," said the Rabbi. The Jews bowed their heads and Germany bowed his own and spoke his own prayer from his own religion:

"Our Father who art in heaven, give us our daily..."

CRASH!

The Jews screamed, Aviel let out a cry and Germany yanked his son to the floor and covered him protectively with his own body as suddenly rocks smashed through the synagogue windows. Germany grabbed his son and they ducked behind one of the benches. Israel peeked out and watched in horror and fear as several Nazi officers burst into the synagogue and quickly started beating the Jews and grabbed the Torah scroll, ripping it in two and laughing with glee. Israel started to cry but Germany covered his mouth with his hand to keep in silent so that the Nazis wouldn't see him. Even though Germany was in an SS uniform, he knew he couldn't stop an angry mob like this, he didn't have the authority.

"Dirty Jews! To the ground where you belong!" spat the Nazis, shoving the Jews to the ground and taking them, including the rabbi who watched helplessly as the started to wreak havoc in the synagogue, smashing like drunken barbarians.

"Death to the Jews!" chanted the Nazis, "Jews out! Jews out!"

Israel wept as he hid and Germany continued to hold him, finishing the prayer under his breath.

"And deliver us from evil. Amen."


	26. War

**"WAR DECLARED!"**

The newspaper headline screamed out at the German nation. His jaw tightened as he stared at the bold print:

"**Germany attacks Poland, England and France declare war."**

_Another war,_ thought the German nation, his heart hammering in his chest like a brass drum, _maybe Hitler was right, I should have sent Israel into protective custody. What am I going to do for him? How can he deal with a war? While I get sent away from him? Who is going to watch over him, Prussia? No, that's not a good idea..._

He groaned and smacked his forehead with the newspaper. He regretted the decision to obey his fuehrer and invade the Polish nation, Hitler had insisted it was necessary for more living space for his people but Germany hadn't exactly been sure. Poland had put up his best fight but he was easily dispatched by the German nation. Honestly Germany had expected England and France to cower in the background once more like they had each other time he had violated the Versailles treaty, but this time they hadn't and it was war. While Germany was grateful for the opportunity to really get back at France and England for what they had done to him in the Great War he was hesitant to expose his boy to the horrors of war. They had just had a Great War, he didn't need another one.

_I'm strong enough to win_, thought the German nation determinedly, _but I'm not sure about how Aviel will deal with this...dear God this is bad._

"Papa?"

Germany looked over his shoulder at the boy and when he saw the state the boy was in he dropped his newspaper and immediately forgot about the war, Poland, England, France, and everything else. Israel had often, especially since the Nazis had taken over, come home with the occasional bruise or bloodied nose but now he was completely beaten up, bleeding from cuts on his head, his face nearly purple from bruises, his clothing ripped and looking like he was going to collapse.

"AVIEL!" cried Germany, running to his son and scooping him into his arms. the boy let out a pitiful whimper and Germany laid him down on the couth and quickly started to clean and dress his wounds.

"What happened?" he whispered, resisting the urge to cry as he used a towel to clean the dried blood from his child's face. Israel cringed and responded as expected: "Nazis...I...I wanted to join the Hitler Youth because every other kid is in the Hitler youth...and they beat me up and they stole my bike, Papa! They stole it! And when I tried to report them to the cops they just laughed at me and hit me again and called me a dirty Jew!"

The boy started to weep and Germany, by reflex, yanked the boy into a hug, stroking his curly black hair and urging him to be calm.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, I can get you a new bike when the war is over..."

"War?" whispered the child, looking up at him with surprise and horror. Germany cringed and nodded sadly.

"It will be okay, son, all will be well, I'll get you a new bike when the war is over, whatever color or kind you want, I can even get you one from France if you want, you want to be in the tour de France when you grow up, don't you? As soon as I win I'll get you a bike and I'll help you train and I'll make sure France lets you participate, I promise."

The boy looked up at his father with teary-eyed trust and sobbed into his shoulder. Germany hugged his son and continued to assure him that all would be well. Germany sung him a song to put him to sleep:

_"Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Mit Rosen bedacht,  
Mit Naeglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck'  
Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt  
Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Von Englein bewacht  
Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum  
Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies  
Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies"_

The boy, in spite of his pain, almost immediately fell asleep. Germany carried him to bed and after tucking him in his eyes blazed with anger and he his Fuhrer had gone too far. He needed to talk to him.


	27. Traitor

Germany was furious enough that he almost burst right into the fuhrer's office however just as he was about to open the door he heard voices coming from inside:

"Awesome!" came a familiar cry of his brother and Germany arched a curious eyebrow. Instead of entering right away he decided to listen in on the conversation, standing by the door with his ear pressed against it he heard his leader and his brother conversing:

"So," said Prussia, sounding absolutely delighted, "since I'm going to be sending the Jews to the work camps then..."

"Don't rush things, Prussia, you'll cause a riot," the Fuhrer scolded him, "yes, you can send Aviel to a camp as soon as possible however you want to wait until your brother leaves him be, if you try to take him while he's still at the house then..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll get my face pounded in," said the Prussian nation casually then he added cheerfully, "So this work camp thing..."

"The Jew wont be bothering you anymore," said Hitler.

"Is Germany still going to be able to visit the brat? I wont mind never having to see him again but I don't know if West will take it too well if he can't at least visit him once."

"Hmmm...we'll see about that."

"So what kind of work is supposed to go on at these work camps by the way?" queried the Prussian nation curiously. Germany peeked through a crack in the door, his heart pounding with anger and a sense of betrayal as he peeked in. He saw the Fuhrer smile like a devil and say, "important work, but it won't be too hard on the boy."

"Okay," said Prussia happily, "and what..."

But before he could say another word Germanys anger burst and he threw open the door, shooting a glare at the Nazi leader and his brother. Prussia looked over at the door and his brother and he paled.

"W-West!" he cried in shock.

"How could you?!" Germany snarled, then he gestured to Hitler, "working with him to send my son to a work camp!" He then shot a glare at the Nazi Fuhrer and said, "is that what you meant when you said _protective custody_, mein Fuhrer? Turning my son into slave labor?"

"Hey, lighten up west!" cried Prussia, putting his hands up slightly, "it's just a work camp, its not like other kids don't have to do work, and the Fuhrer wasn't lying, the camp will give the brat safety and he will learn a trade! He won't have to deal with the war, he'll just have to work for it!"

"Shut it!" snapped Germany furiously, "you've never liked Aviel, you traitor, but even I didn't think you'd stoop to such a low!"

Prussia, looking embarrassed, bowed his head in Germany turned his glare to the fuehrer.

"And you," he snarled, "I thought you said you only hated bad Jews, that you didn't hate good Jews!"

Hitler, in response, grinned and said, "I do only hate bad Jews, and I don't hate good Jews. But," his face darkened, "as far as I'm concerned, there is no such thing as a good Jew."

Germany, taken aback, blinked with surprise and then clenched his fists, "I wish I had never made you my leader!"

"Too late for that, fatherland," sneered Hitler, "you have a war to go to, are you going to bring the boy with you?"

Germany thought for a minute and then his heart fell, he realized he didn't have a choice in the matter, if he didn't want Aviel getting sent away then he would have to remain at his side at all times, even in the battlefield.

"Yes," said the German nation before turning on his heel and exiting the room, slamming the door behind him. Hitler glowered and Prussia let out a growl of frustration.

"Not to worry, Prussia," said Hitler, " one way or another, he'll end up in a…_work _camp."


	28. No Sanctuary

**_JUDE_**

That was what the 6 pointed piece of cloth that was sewn on to Israel's coat said in bold letters, screaming out what he was, practically a sign that said to Nazis 'abuse me.'

And abuse him they did, despite the fact that Germany was right beside him holding his hand and guiding him through the streets of Berlin the Nazis all took time to laugh, point, jeer and insult him.

"Dirty Jew!"

"Filthy little brat!"

"You all deserve to be shot!"

"Ignore them, Aviel, keep moving," Germany ordered and Israel obeyed, keeping his head bowed and shaking with fear. He let out a small whimper as one of the Nazis cast a rock at him.

"Papa," he whimpered, "why do I have to wear this?"

Germany didn't answer but stiffened.

"Did I do something wrong? Is that why I have to wear this?" queried the young Jew innocently, "please, Papa, tell the Fuhrer that whatever I did wrong I'm sorry, I promise not to do it again whatever it is..."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Israel," sighed Germany and Israel looked up at him curiously, his golden eyes swimming in tears.

"Then why...?"

"I don't know!" cried Germany finally, "I just don't know, Israel! Just stay close, whatever you do don't leave my sight."

"Papa, where are we going?" asked Israel.

"Paris," said Germany and Israel's eyes widened.

"But Papa! You're at war with France!"

"I know, that's the point," sighed Germany but before Israel could ask any further questions there was a cry of, "Doitsu!"

Germany looked over his shoulder to see none other than Italy running up to him. The Italian nation panted and then looked up at Germany in a mixture of fear and sympathy.

"Prussia just told me everything!" he cried and Germany's eyes went icy.

"Did he tell you that he tried to send Israel to a work camp?" he growled and Israel's golden eyes widened.

"What?" he cried in surprise, "why would a Uncle Gilbert do that?"

He didn't get an answer this time as Italy looked at Germany with a soft and sad eyes as he said, "he also said you were going to take Israel with you to the war."

"I don't have a choice, if I leave him behind he'll be sent to a camp," said Germany and Aviel didn't say anything but whimpered and clutched his father's hand. Italy bit his lip and said, "Germany, you cant send him to a war zone, he's just a little boy! You need to send him somewhere else, somewhere safe...Doitsu I think you should send him to another country..."

"No!" cried Germany immediately, grabbing the boy and holding him protectively to his chest, "I've never been separated from Israel and I don't plan to be! I'm his father! I cant send him somewhere else, you expect me to just give him up?"

"Not permanently, just until this war is over and the threat of a camp goes away!" cried Italy, "isn't there a friend who could watch over him for you?"

Germany bit his lip, "there's America, he offered to watch Israel and he said he could come over to his house at any time...but...but..."

He looked down at his son and the boy desperately grabbed his father's hand and cried, "P-Papa! I don't want to be separated from you! Please don't send me away!"

Germany felt tears prick his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to send the boy away, but for his own safety he might not have a choice.

"I'm sorry, Aviel, I promise I'll pick you up soon, it wont be for long, it'll be just like a vacation..." promised Germany and Aviel immediately burst into tears. Germany took a minute to comfort the boy and then left him crying in Italy's arms to go make a phone call.

The American nation answered, "hello?"

"America," said Germany, holding in a sob, "this is Germany, listen, I need a favor. My boss is insane, he wants to send Aviel to a work camp and if I leave him alone he'll be sent away. But there's a war going on and I cant just take him, you said before that you would be willing to watch him, please America I need you to keep your eyes on him until the war is over and it's safe!"

There was a pause on the other end and then in a sad, regretful tone America said, " I'm sorry, Germany, I'd love to have him over but... I cant, my boss doesn't want any more people coming over, I'm not allowed to take in any other countries. I'm isolated...I'm sorry..."

Germany felt half relieved and the other half of him felt his stomach clench up in fear as he realized that his son now didn't have a safe haven to go to. He said goodbye to America and then hung up, then went back over to his son and hugged him saying, "the good news is you're staying with me, the bad news is you're staying with me."


	29. France

Paris, France.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Aviel covered his ears and letting out a cry of fear ducked behind his father. Germany sighed, patting the boy on the head. _I cant keep him here_, he thought, _this is too much for him._ He glanced over at the Italian nation who looked equally afraid and was ducking behind a wall as the French and German soldiers fired on one another. Germany got off a couple of shots and gazed into the background. Squeezing his eyes he could see the longhaired French nation retreat into a nearby building. He growled angrily.

_I have to get France, its about time I get back at him for all of this, but I can't take Israel with me any further or he might get hurt_, thought the German. He glanced over at Italy and barked, "Italia!"

"S-si?"

"Watch Israel, I'm going to go get France!"

"O-okay! Ve..." The Italian nation coward and Germany rolled his eyes. Aviel looked over at his father, his golden eyes shining with concern as he tugged on his father's uniform and hesitantly said, "Papa?"

"I'll be back, Israel, stay here," Germany ordered sharply to be sure that the boy didn't follow. Aviel bit his lip and nodded then went to go sit by Italy. Germany sighed and then began to pursue the French nation. He ran into the building, his gun held at the ready he entered.

The German nation entered the room and was immediately fired upon. He managed to duck behind a desk and peeked out, holding his gun at the ready and aiming it carefully at the other side of the room. France was ducking behind a table and holding his gun and a similar position to Germany's. The two nations fired at one another however France's gun soon ran out of ammo. The Frenchman swore and cast his gun aside. Germany took the opportunity to shoot the Frenchman in the arm. France let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Germany kicked the table over and then quickly ran over to the French nation. France was still dizzy and bleeding from the arm as Germany grabbed him by the collar and slammed him unto the ground.

"Okay..._cough_... Okay I surrender..." coughed the French nation but Germany would hear none of it and quickly started beating his face in.

"You piece of ****!" barked the German nation, "this is your own fault! If it weren't for you in your damn Versailles treaty none of this would have happened! You made me elect him!"

France coughed and glaring up at the German nation declared, "I didn't make you do anything, Germany, you did it yourself."

Germany growled in both anger and frustration, knowing full well that France was right however he nonetheless decided to let his anger out on the French nation and started punching him, not letting up and not granting him any mercy. He didn't know for how long he pounded his face in, rage flashing from his eyes. However before he could knock the Frenchman out there was a cry of, "Papa!"

Germany looked over his shoulder and to his surprise and horror saw Israel standing in the doorway with his eyes filled with tears, sobbing in fear.

"Israel..." muttered Germany then he realized he still had his fist, which was covered in France's blood, raised above and ready to strike the Frenchman once more. Israel sniffled and started crying.

"Stop hurting him, please stop hurting him Papa..." begged the child. Germany felt his anger ebb away and released the Frenchman. He wiped the blood from his hands and ran over to the Israeli youth, grabbing him in a hug and comforting him.

"Dear Lord, Israel, what am I going to do with you?" he asked aloud, "I told you to stay where it was safe..."


	30. They're All Gone

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Prussia cringed and turned just in time to be punched in the face by his brother. He flew unto his bed and groaned in pain as he felt his nose bleed. He looked up just in time for his brother to grab his throat and nearly choke him. Germany brought him close to his face and snarled, "where is Aviel?!"

"I...don't...know..." gagged Prussia but Germany in response shook him violently.

"Don't give me that!" roared the German nation, "first the rabbi, then all the other Jews, there are no Jews left in the neighborhood except for Aviel and I know he's the one you've been looking the most forward to deporting and I have no idea where he is!"

"Well I don't know where he is either!" snapped the Prussian nation with a glare, "he left on his own accord!" He then grinned and said, " but I assure you, West, he'll be going to a camp soon enough..."

"What's wrong with you, Prussia?" growled the German nation, " what has Aviel ever done to you? Even if you hate him, how could you want to send him away like that?"

"A little work never killed anybody!" snapped Prussia, "and you know I never wanted to take him in the first place! We used to be best friends, West..."

That there was a hint of sadness in the Prussian's voice but Germany in response hissed, "I know that, Prussia, but Aviel wasn't going to stand between us been best friends, he's my son and I love him but I love you too...or at least I did before you started this."

"You started this as much as I did, West," sneered Prussia, "it's just a matter of finishing it."

Germany snarled then threw the Prussian a sigh before turning on his heel and exiting. Prussia coughed and touched his nose; he looked up the blood and glowered, clenching his fists.

A few minutes later Germany was prying open the door of the abandoned synagogue and surely enough in exactly the seat where he had been every Saturday Aviel sat, clasping his hands in bowing his head. Germany's eyes shone with sadness and he walked down the aisle before sitting down next to the boy.

"They're all gone," said the boy, his voice empty. Germany glanced around the abandoned synagogue, the windows were smashed in and a few of the benches were knocked over from the various Nazi attacks and indeed it was completely abandoned, not even the rabbi was there.

"And I don't want you to go with them, Aviel," said Germany, putting an arm around the boy, "that's why you have to stay home from now on, OK?"

Aviel nodded and with that the German nation grabbed his hand and led him from the synagogue, as he exited the boy started weeping once more and prayed under his breath that he would see all of his friends again once the war was over, he could be sure to continue studying the Torah and the rabbi would be proud of him he was sure, maybe he could to help the rabbi clean up the synagogue when he came home.


	31. Revelation

Germany had to deliver a report to Hitler and not wanting Israel to be forced into seeing the devil or risking that Hitler would have the boy arrested and taken away on sight whether he was with him or not he left the boy with Italy watching over his son while he quickly went to the chancellery.

Just as he was about to enter the office however he heard a voice say, "Prussia has been complaining and I completely agree."

Arching a curious eyebrow the German decided again not to enter and instead to crouch by the door and peek in through the crack. He blinked with surprise when he saw that the Fuhrer was speaking with none other then Heinrich Himmler, the leader of the SS.

"Mein Fuhrer," queried the leader of the SS, "does Germany know about...?"

"No, neither he nor Prussian know about the full extent of the camp systems and that's for the better, Prussia just thinks it's a work camp in Germany thinks the same. Morons, both of them."

Germany growled and was about to enter however he stopped when Heinrich Himmler said, "Berlin and Europe must be made _Judenfrei_, Jew-free, but that can't be made possible if Aviel is allowed to remain in Berlin, I suggest we send Prussia to take the boy and then transport him to an extermination camp."

Germany froze. _Extermination_ camp?

He perked his ears and continued to listen in, his hard being faster and faster.

No...

That couldn't be...

Even they wouldn't...

"We're going to need more poison gas however," said Heinrich Himmler, "we're running out of gas, there are too many Jews and I don't want to waste too many bullets on them when we have the Russians to fight and the Americans in the Brits too..."

"Fine fine," said the fuehrer with a wave, "just get it done, I don't care if we lose the war I want every single last Jew in Europe dead, do you hear me? We haven't been going at it for this long just to have any still alive by the end of it! Not one is to survive, not one!"

"Ja, mein Fuhrer, not to worry, the Jewish question will be solved."

Germany's breath hitched and his heart positively imploded. For a minute he froze but when Heinrich Himmler started to make his way to the door he quickly turn on his heel and ran as fast as he could out of the chancellery and right home.

_Extermination..._

_Poison gas..._

_Judenfrei..._

_No one is to survive_

_The Jewish question will be solved..._

"My God, my God..." gasped Germany as he finally arrived home and slammed the door behind him. He fell to his knees and grabbed the sides of his head, tears falling from his face as realization dawned on him.

_It's not a work camp_, thought Germany, it's a killing center. _They're not just deporting the Jews, they're killing them. Oh God, oh God Aviel... He could have been sent there if I let him go into protective custody...oh God the Rabbi and all his people...my Lord this is all my fault...Aviel, Aviel, I cant let them take you..._

He started to weep and there was a meek cry of "Papa?"

Germany looked up to see Aviel standing right above him. He didn't say anything but continued to sob. Aviel dropped to his knees and despite not knowing what his father was crying about pulled him into a hug.

"There, there, Papa, it'll be okay..." said the child quietly.

"Nein, nein, Israel," said the German nation hugging the boy to him, "I-I..."

"Papa, what's wrong?"

"Doitsu?" Italy entered the room at that moment, tilting his head to the side curiously when he saw the German nation sobbing and hugging his son. Germany looked up at him and shook with terror and sobs as he said, " Italy, quickly, we don't have much time. If we don't get Israel out of this country right now he is going to be killed."

Israel didn't question his father on why that was but instead he let out a small whimper as tears came to his golden eyes and he curled up to his father. Italy bit his lip and nodded, tears pricking his own eyes as he said, "okay...okay, lets think of something."


	32. The Plan and Good-bye

"Switzerland," suggested Italy, "Switzerland is closest and he's neutral and I know how to get there, I've run across Switzerland a lot, I could get him there but it might be dangerous."

"Remaining here would be deadly, much less dangerous," said Germany, holding the boy close to him and nodding along with Italy's plan. Italy nodded and said, "I'm sorry, Germany, but if I take him to Switzerland you cant come with, it would be too suspicious and they would search you out right away. I could say I'm his uncle and I'm taking him back to Italy, if he pretends to be catholic they might fall for it and I can worry about talking to Switzerland later, he'll probably accept him once I get him there and if he doesn't I'll find a way to keep him there until the war is over and Hitler's gone..."

Germany bit his lip at the prospect that he would have to trust Italy to watch over his son and sneak him into a safe haven however he realized he didn't have a choice in the matter and bowed his head, nodding. Israel started sobbing and hugged his father crying, "b-but Papa... I don't want to leave you...

"Listen to me, Israel," said Germany sternly, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, "this is for your own safety, I'll find you as soon as this war is over. Listen, from this point on your a Christian, you can go back to being Jewish once you're in Switzerland, but for now you're a Christian."

Israel nodded, tears pricking his eyes. Germany hugged the boy close to him and then looked over Italy shoulder. Italy walked over as the boy and grasped his hand saying, "don't take anything with you, Aviel, it will just slow you down, stay with me and if anybody asks say your name is Hans and you're half Italian and you're going to Rome for a little while. Okay?"

"Okay," Israel wept. Italy then stepped aside to allow Germany and Israel to say goodbye to one another.

"Israel..." cried Germany, hugging the boy, "I'll see you again soon, when you come home I'll throw a big party and all the Jews will come and the Rabbi too and I can make you a cake and I'll get you a new bike and I'll never force you to separate from me ever again, I promise Israel..." he started to fall apart and began to weep, "I promise..."

"I believe you papa, I believe you..." cried the child, hugging his father back, "I love you, Papa, I love you...

"I love you too, son..." cried the German, he kissed his son and then released him with extreme difficulty. Gently pushing him towards the Italian. He looked at Italy and desperately begged, "take care of him, make sure he's safe."

Italy nodded and then grasped the boy's hand before quickly taking him from the house. Germany watched as the boy disappeared, his golden eyes flashed back once and met his father's before he disappeared into the distance with the Italian nation. Germany choked and fell to his knees, sobbing. He took out the photograph of him and Israel in Rome, back when things had been carefree and normal and kissing it prayed he would see him again and they could go back to those days.


	33. Raid

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Open up! SS!"

Germany didn't obey but allowed the Nazis to break down his door and swarm into the house. He sat on the couch and didn't move until his brother, clad in his dark SS uniform, walked right up to him and smacked him in the face.

"Well, West?" growled the Prussian with a smirk, "where is he?"

"I don't know," Germany lied which immediately earned him a smack in the face from his brother.

"Don't give me that, West, you know full well where he is and you've been sheltering him for long enough, its time for him to go to a work camp..."

"It's not a work camp, for god's sake, bruder!" cried Germany in frustration this as the Nazis began smashing up his house and overturning tables and desks searching for the boy. The German nation leaned in and hissed, " don't you understand what they're doing? They're killing them, Prussia, it's an extermination camp."

The Nazi soldiers around stiffened at the mention of the word 'extermination camp' as they realized that Germany was now fully aware of the extent of their crimes and were clearly nervous that the Prussian nation had knowing of this would side with his brother against them. Fortunately for them the Prussian nation sneered and said, "lies and enemy propaganda, West!"

The Nazis all breathed sighs of relief and Germany cried out in frustration, "I'm not lying, Prussia! And its not propaganda, I heard it from the mouths of the Fuhrer and Heinrich Himmler themsel-"

"Enough!" snapped Prussia, he turned to one of the Nazis and asked, "Find anything?"

"No sir, he's not here," answered the Nazi soldier and Prussia sighed.

"He must've ran off then, come on, we don't have that much time to waste, the fuhrer's orders are to capture him and bring him to a camp immediately!"

"Ja!" said the Nazis saluting and exiting the house. Prussian dropped Germany to the floor and sneered at him before saying, "I'll say hello to Israel when I see him for you, West, see ya!"

Gave the German nation a Nazi salute before exiting, slamming the door behind him. Germany remained on his knees and sighed with relief.

_Thank god he wasn't here,_ thought Germany, _I hope that he's safe with Italy._


	34. The Train

"Don't cry, Israel," Italy coaxed him, "and don't look out the window."

Aviel obeyed and leaned against the Italian, wiping his eyes and grabbing the cross around his neck that Italy had given him to make him appear to be a Christian. He didn't like wearing it but he didn't have a choice in the matter, it was necessary and God, he was sure, would forgive him.

_I wonder if my actual father would forgive me_, he thought, _he wanted me to be a Jew after all...but I'm still a Jew no matter what, I'm just pretending._

He wept as his thoughts then turned to his father and he buried his face into Italy's chest. Italy patted his head, it was usually him that was the crying one in need of comfort rather than the comforter but in this case he needed to be strong for little Israel. The poor boy, Italy had never felt so sorry for anybody in his life.

The train bumped and shock as it traveled across the Austrian atmosphere moving towards the Swiss border. Israel remained cuddled up to Italy, thinking of his father and hoping that he would be okay.

_I hope the Allies are nice to him, I hope America is nice to him,_ he thought inside of his head, _when I go home we can be friends again, I can forgive Uncle Gil for this and maybe he'll like me and me and America can ride our bikes some more and Papa can sing me the lullaby..._

Israel hummed the lullaby under his breath, imagining his father saying the words to him while he was safe and sound under the covers in his bed. Home. The thought made him drowsy and he started to sleep...

"Freeze! Everybody!"

However the sudden yell in German snapped him from his drowsy state and he sat upright. Italy let out a small gasp as a Nazi SS officer entered the train cart and started walking from person to person asking their reason for traveling to the Swiss border.

"Remember how to cross yourself," hissed Italy to the young Jew just as the Nazi walked up to them.

"What about you two?" snapped the Nazi, "why are you traveling?!"

"I'm traveling to Rome," explained Israel, trying to make sure that he didn't sound too nervous or afraid even though he felt as though he was about to faint from fear.

"Really?" sneered the Nazi.

"He's my nephew, he is a catholic..." said Italy, gesturing to the cross around the boy's neck.

"Funny, he looks more like a Jew to me, look at his curly black hair, and he doesn't look like you at all," snapped the Nazi.

"No! No! I'm a Christian!" insisted the Jew.

"Prove it," snapped to the Nazi and Israel in response crossed himself and said the lord's prayer under his breath, finishing with an 'amen.'

The Nazi clicked his tongue and sighed saying, "okay, I guess you are a Christian, fine then."

With that the Nazi started to move on and Italy sighed with relief before smiling at the boy and silently congratulating him with a nod and giving him a big hug. Israel smiled and just as he was starting to calm down...

"Hold it!"

Israel's heart fell to the bottom of his stomach and his head snapped up. Italy paled as they both looked to the entrance of the train car and saw a familiar, smirking, black clad nation.

"Uncle Prussia..." gasped Aviel.


	35. Taken Away

"Well, well, well," said Prussia, walking slowly down the aisle towards the boy, "my lucky day, how are you little nephew?"

"U-Uncle Prussia..." whimpered the child.

"You know this boy, sir?" queried the Nazi soldier and Prussia nodded.

"He's the Jew we've been looking for, grab him," ordered the Prussian. The Nazi soldier smiled like Satan and sneered at the young Jew.

"I knew it!" snapped the Nazi, grabbing the cross from around the boy's neck and yanking it off violently, nearly choking the young Jew. He then grabbed the Jew from the back of the neck and said, "not to worry, little Jew, we've got another train for you to board..."

"No!" cried Italy and for once showing a significant amount of bravery lunged at the Nazis however a single blow from Prussia sent him reeling to the floor. Prussia rolled his eyes and muttered something about weak Italian's before grabbing the Jew by the hand and handcuffing him.

"You're under arrest, nephew," he growled, "what do you have to say about that?"

Aviel's lip quivered and tears streamed from his eyes, "I'm sorry, Uncle, whenever I did to upset you I'm sorry. I can forgive you for this, you know, just please can you tell Papa that I love him?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, move it Jew!"

Italy groaned and sat up in the last thing he saw before he blacked out with Israel being led from the train by the two Nazi soldiers.

Germany was sitting on the porch outside his house leaning his chin on his hand and thinking to himself, wondering if Israel was happy in Switzerland and wondering when Italy would be back with news. He thought about what it would be like when they were finally reunited. He closed his eyes and pictured the boy smiling face waving at him, running foreword and hugging him, saying "I missed you, Papa!" and he smiled.

He looked up and saw Italy approaching his house. Germany smiled and stood up, thinking that the Italian nation had safely delivered Israel to Switzerland and is now returning. He stood up and opened his mouth to shout out to the Italian nation however he saw tears streaming down Italy's face and a defeated, broken look on the man. Italy looked up and met the German's eyes and without a word exchanged between them Germany knew what had occurred.

His knees gave out, breathing became difficult and then impossible and he collapsed.

"G-Germany..." sobbed Italy, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Germany couldn't even hear him; all he could hear were the sobs of his little son being dragged away by the Nazis to an extermination camp. Germany sent his face onto the floor and screamed in anguish.


	36. IMPORTANT AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT!

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

**_Firstly let me sincerely thank you all for reading this far and for leaving me reviews, you all are awesomely amazing!_**

**_Secondly not to worry, I'll definitely be finishing this story I have it all typed out and ready to be published! Hang in there folks, we only have a little while to go!_**

**_But for now I would like to inform you all about something I've been working on that's been in the works for a very long time, a fanfic series I've been writing different from this story but similar in many ways! I'm publishing it under a different Fanfic account:_**

**_The Author 1945_**

**_My first story is called Israel's Intro! _**

**_If you liked this story and you want to see more, better and bigger please, please read my series! A lot of work and time has gone into it and I'm eager to see what you all think!_**

**_For now however, be sure to stick around for the grand finale of this story and once again thanks for reading and sticking with me!_**

**_-Sincerely the Author_**


	37. My God

"My God…"

As the four Allies stared up at the barbed-wire fence and into the shrunken in eyes of the human skeletons on the other side that was all that America could say.

"My God…"

"What God?" was the first thing that Russia said, almost bitterly.

"Open the gates! Go on, you bloody idiots! Cant you see they need help?! Open the gates!" England screamed at his guards, who looked equally shocked and horrified. They shook their heads and then ran to help, throwing open the barbed wire gates.

"I can't believe this…" muttered France, "I cant believe this….they were supposed to be rumors…"

"Believe it," snapped England, "I didn't think the Germans would stoop to this…I knew they were anti-Semites but…."

They were interrupted as the emancipated Jews fell to their knees, sobbing and bowing before the Allies, thanking them in various tongues and begging them to help them find their families, to give them just one piece of bread/. Even the cold hearted Russian looked on them with sympathy and yelled for his men to get the Jews some food.

"Not too much!" cried England as they started to hand out bread to the poor starving people, "they haven't eaten in so long giving them too much could make them sick!"

Russia obeyed and spared the amount of bread he gave to the Jews, giving them enough to survie but not enough to make them sick.

America was the only one who didn't move but stared up at the sign above the gate:

ARBEIT MACHT FREI

"Work shall make you free…" muttered the American bitterly, "what a joke."

A cruel joke if there ever was one, America finally gained the ability to move in and look around the camp. He gagged and nearly threw up as he saw the mountains of corpses that looked more like piles of rags then humans they were so pale and sickly. Their was blood and death and the stench of corpses everywhere. Barrack after gray barrack littered the concentration camp. America looked and saw a huge chimney.

"That's where they burnt them," said one of the Jews tearfully and America looked at him curiously.

"Burned who?"

"The weak ones, the women and children, those who couldn't work, they gassed them and burned them, I-I…" the Jew fell to the ground and began sobbing. America felt sick but managed to ask, "are there any women other Jews here?"

The Jew gestured to the barracks and America ran in. He was shocked to see many people lying sick and dying on the wooden bunk-beds, too starving or sick to even move or greet their captors.

How could the Germans do this to people? Wondered the American, how could anybody do this to anybody, war is one thing, but this?

He shouted for medical personnel to come in and help but in many cases it was too late and the poor people died before the doctors could even get to them.

America's eyes darted from left to right, from face to face, from eyes to eyes and then he hard a whimper and saw a familiar pair of eyes. His heart clenched and all he could say was, "My God…"


	38. The Surrender

"Germany?"

Germany, curled up in the corner of his bombed out house with his knees hugged to his chest, not seeing or hearing anything, hair a mess and uniform torn up, didn't anserr but glanced up at the Austrian.

"The Allies are coming," said Austria.

"Good," said Germany. Austria then took a deep breath and said, "the Fuhrer is dead."

"Even better," said Germany, his voice dark and nearly empty, as if he had lost the ability to feel or care about what was going on.

"He killed himself," said Austria, biting his lip.

"Coward!" spat Germany, "not even willing to stand up for his crimes. What about Prussia, where is he?"

"I don't know, he went East, might have met up with the Russians by now…"

"Good…Good…" muttered the German, wiping tears from his eyes and then asking, "and Italy?"

"He surrendered to the allies."

"Naturally but I cant blame him, may very well be the smartest thing ever," muttered Germany then he hid his face in his knees and said, "I deserve this…this is my fault…"

Austria knelt in front of Germany and firmly declared, "Hitler did this, Germany, not you."

"He wouldn't have been able to," said Germany, "if it wasn't for me…I shouldn't have given him power…I should have stood up to him…"

"You did what you could," said Austria.

"And now Israel is gone," said Germany, "I don't even know where he is, or oif he's even…"

"He'll be fine, you'll be fine," said Austria.

"If he hates me for this I wont blame him."

"You're his father, Germany, he wont hate you, Aviel doesn't hate."

"No, he's just hated," said Germany and Austria opened his mouth to say something else but at that moment there was an explosion. Austria winced as Germany stood up as America., England, France and Russia burst in, aiming guns at the two German nations.

"Freeze! The war is over, you're under arrest!" shouted America. Austria froze and hung his had in resignation.

Germany raised his hand above his hands and dropped to his knees before the allies.

"I surrender," he said, then he looked desperately up at America, his eyes filled with tears as he begged to know, "where's my son?"

The Allies lowered their guns and looked at one another and Germany felt ready to shoot himself when he saw the sad and empathetic looks they exchanged.

"Come with us, Germany," said America, "hurry."


	39. Death

Israel had always been small and skinny; no matter how much he ate he never seemed to gain weight. He was always skinny.

But it was nothing compared to this.

Since he hadn't been at the camp as long as the other Jews he wasn't as skinny as the other Jews but considering the fact that the other Jews were living skeletons that wasn't saying such. His striped prison clothes hung over his tiny frame as he laid on the military mat, eyes closed and whimpering in pain, his face as pale as a ghost.

Germany had to take a moment to collect himself when he saw his son laying however once he shook of his initial shock and horror he ran to his son's side as Austria and the Allies hung back.

Falling to his knees and gathering the boy into his arms tears leaked from his eyes. He looked over his shoulder at America and asked, "what's wrong with him?"

"We don't know," said America, crying along with Germany, "it might be starvation or typhus…we gave him the best medical care we could without moving him too much since that would only make him die faster…"

"He's not going to die _at all_ much less faster!" cried Germany with a glare at the American for even suggesting such a thing. America bowed his head sadly.

Germany turned his attention back to his son and gently shook him, "Aviel…"

Aviel coughed violently and his golden eyes blinked open. His golden eyes flickered upwards to his father and they shone slightly, Germany could tell they had not shimmered in quite some time.

"Papa..." Aviel smiled and it looked like it took all of his strength to do so, "h-hi...are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay? Am _I_ okay?" He laughed darkly that the boy had thought of him and his safety first, "I-I'm perfect! I can't describe how happy I am to see you again..."

"I'm happy to see you again too, Papa..." coughed the boy, he then looked over his shoulder at the America and said, "please don't be too mean to him, he didn't want this..."

America bit his lip and nodded.

"Thank you…" muttered the boy, then he turned his eyes back to his father and said, "I'm glad you came Papa, I'm glad I get to see you one last time and say goodbye..."

"Wh-what? No!" cried Germany hugging the boy closely, "y-you'll be fine, Israel, he'll be fine, Hitler is dead and the Nazis cant hurt you anymore..."

"Papa..."

"Look, we'll make sure you get better," said Germany, barely able to see through tears, "you'll get better and then you can go home, I'll throw the big party like I promised and all the Jews will come in all gave you that new bike...Italy and America can come too, you will come wont you, America?"

He looked over his shoulder at the American in desperation. America bit his lip and nodded, forcing a smile for the boy.

"Can we go to Jerusalem too, Papa?" asked the boy in a weak voice.

"Ja, whatever you want."

"Thanks, Papa...could you please sing me the lullaby? Please?"

Germany sobbed and nodded before taking a deep breath and beginning to sing in a somber, sob-filled voice.

_"Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Mit Rosen bedacht,_

Mit Naeglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck'

_Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Von Englein bewacht_

_Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum_

_Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies_

_Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies"_

Israel smiled contently and letting out a tiny sigh closed his eyes just as his father finished the song.

"...Israel?"

The boy didn't move.

"Aviel?"

Nothing.

"S-son..."

His chest wasn't moving.

"He's not breathing..." muttered America with a choke.

Germany desperately attempted to revive the boy.

"I-Israel! Son! W-wake up! Wake up!"

Still nothing. America stepped foreword and grabbed the German, taking him away from the boy.

"He's gone, Germany, I'm sorry..." said America, trying to pull the German away however Germany struggled, desperately trying to get back to the boy.

"No! No! He's not dead! He's not dead! Aviel! ISRAEL! _ISRAEL_!"

He elbowed the American in the gut, causing the American to release him. Germany collapsed again next to the boy and buried his face in his little chest, sobbing hysterically he let out a strangled cry of pain and agony as he hugged the body of his son and the Allies bowed their heads.


	40. Punishment

"Germany…?"

Germany didn't even look up at the Italian as the two Axis powers were ushered from their prison cells. Germany didn't fight back but didn't move either and the American soldiers had to pick him up and drag him along, not even bothering to handcuff him at seeing how broken he was.

"Germany... I'm sorry, please talk to me..." begged the Italian tearfully.

Germany didn't answer but kept his head bowed. Italy bit his lip, not knowing what to say or do, knowing there was no possible way he could make Germany feel better in this situation. He had lost his son, his home, his nation, his freedom, his brother, everything.

America, France, England approached the German and Italian.

"Okay you two," sighed England, shooting a sympathetic look to the German, "you're both going to be taken into the court and it's there you'll be punished for your crimes. Italy, you wont have to worry about as much since you already surrendered but Germany..."

Germany finally spoke: "do whatever you want, it doesn't matter anymore."

America nodded but just as the two axis powers were about to be ushered into the courtroom there was a call of, "Kolkolkol! Hey, comrades, look what I've got!"

The nations turned to see Russia holding a country by the collar of his uniform. Before America could even open his mouth Germany let out a cry of fury and lunged at the nation. He slammed Prussia to the ground, grabbing his neck and strangling him, his face contorted in rage.

"Lud...wig..." choked Prussia. Germany snarled and rammed him onto the ground; the Allies were too shocked to do anything.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU TOOK HIM TO THAT HELLHOLE AND HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE! I TOLD YOU WHAT THEY WOULD DO, I TOLD YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU TRAITOR!" he screamed, Prussia began to go wake from lack of oxygen but managed to choke out:

"Ger...Germany...please, I didn't think they would do...that... I thought they would just make him work... as much as I hated him I would want him to..."

"I DONT CARE WHETHER YOU INTENDED IT OR NOT, YOU KILLED HIM AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"No!" cried America and the Allies ran foreword. It took a good 5 minutes to get the German to release the Prussian and Germany still struggled, desperately trying to get to the Prussian nation to enact his revenge, struggling against his Allies. Russia grabbed the Prussian nation and yanked him back. The Russian looked at America and said, "under the circumstances, comrade, I think you would be unwise to let them move back into the same house but..." he grinned, "if you want, I could watch over him, he could be a member of my Soviet bloc."

America thought for a minute and glancing from Germany to Prussia nodded before glaring at the Prussian nation and declaring, "sounds like a fitting punishment."

Prussia paled at the prospect of having to be put under the infamous Russian's reign but bowed his head and decided that America was right, he did deserve that much. Germany huffed like an angry bull and watched as his brother was dragged away. Recalling the time when they had been the best of friends tears pricked his eyes and he fell to his knees sobbing once more.

"We were brothers...he was his uncle..." he wept, "you should have loved him, Prussia, he loved you as much as I did..."

Italy cried and America yanked the German to his feet and took him into the courtroom for him to be punished, but even he knew that there was no punishment that he could dole out that would be worse then what had already happened to the man.


	41. Answers and The End

A/N final chapter folks! Thanks for sticking with the story and reading this far!

3 Years Later:

_Ring! Ring! _

Germany glanced at the phone and contemplated on whether or not to answer but then decided not to. He had a meeting with his new boss and was eager to threaten to beat his face in if he even got a hint that he was anything like his former Fuhrer.

_I'm never going to trust a leader again_, he vowed, then he exited his room, allowing the phone to ring. His heart sunk every time he exited his room and passed the room of Aviel and Prussia. The house felt empty without either of them. He was aware that Prussia was okay though Russia wasn't exactly treating him well but he could honestly care less. And Aviel...

He took a deep breath as his heart clenched up and tears threatened to come once more. He had attempted to move on but it was impossible. None of the Jews from the synagogue had returned as they had either been killed and the few survivors had been unwilling to stay and had instead decided to move to a new country in the Middle East that was forming for the Jews. Germany could completely understand why they didn't want to see around.

He and Italy had spoken a few times since the war had ended but not much, Japan was still recovering from the atomic attack, and America had been a very good friend to him even though even the American nation couldn't find a way to make the German nation smile.

Germany was about to exit the house when suddenly his eyes flickered upwards and he gasped as they met something gold.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, clad in what appeared to be a green uniform with a blue and white flag pinned to his shirt, his curly black hair covered by a red beret and his golden eyes looking up at the German nation widely.

_No, that cant be_, thought Germany, his breath hitching. For a minute neither nation moved until Germany gingerly reached out to touch the boy's hair.

It was real, not an allusion.

Germany fell to his knees weeping but not with sadness, with happiness. The other nation didn't move but looked down at him.

"Aviel...Aviel..." sobbed Germany happily, he looked up at Israel and asked, "h-how?"

Aviel bit his lip and hung his head saying, "I found out who my Father was."

He looked piously upwards and Germany looked up. It took him a minute to understand before his eyes widened with realization and he let out a gasp.

"Dear Lord..." he muttered.

"Exactly," said the boy, "I guess there is a reason I'm called the holy land."

"Y-you know, Aviel..." chuckled Germany, "as a Christian I was under the impression that there was only one son of God..."

Aviel laughed darkly and then said, " I guess so...so all the other Israels that came before me, the one from Egypt, the one that fought Rome, Jacob, they weren't really different, I just didn't remember being them. History hasn't been very kind to my people and I've lived and died a lot but fortunately my Father kept making sure that I never died for real."

"A Prince like no other..." muttered Germany, "the son of the King of Kings.

Israel nodded and said, "I...I cant move back, I have a new home, America is going to watch over me for a little while and then I'm going to be independent, and going to watch over my own people I...have neighbor troubles but I should be fine..."

"You will be..." said Germany tearfully, "I...I could still get you that bike, even if I'm not your father..."

"I don't have that much time to stay around, I just wanted to say hello and to make sure you knew..." muttered Aviel and after a brief pause he fell to his knees beside his father and pulled him into a hug.

"And Father or no, you're still my Papa," he said. Germany choked and yanked the boy into a hug, kissing his forehead. Aviel and he embraced before Israel said he absolutely had to leave to go watch over his people.

"But I'll be back," the boy said, "I'll visit as much as I can, I promise!"

"I believe you, and you're welcome whenever you like, son," vowed Germany, smiling for the first time in over two years and wiping tears from his eyes, "I-I swear to watch over you even if you don't live with me anymore,"

Germany patted the boy proudly on the shoulder and hugging him promised, "I'll be here for you, son."

THE END

A/N

"Then you shall say to Pharaoh, 'thus saith the Lord: Israel is My first-born son.'" (Exodus 4:22)

The name 'Aviel' in Hebrew means 'God is my Father.'

Thanks you all for staying with me, reviewing and I hope you enjoyed my story! I hope you guys will check out my series but for now, I hope you liked the Son! Thanks so much!


End file.
